Working For SAMCRO
by littletripper25
Summary: We had 3 rules for working with the Sons. 1) don't get shitfaced on the job 2)don't steal and 3) never screw a Son. Best friends Ezra and Mia were good with the first two but Jax Teller and Tig Trager are tempting enough to break the third. Working as the Sons bartenders should be fun right? JaxXOC TigXOC
1. Chapter 1

Fuck I thought as I dropped the bottle again. Bartending school. What the hell convinced me to do this? Oh right the money. The chance at a escape from this small ass town.

"Hold the bottle a little lower and you'll get it" my instructor said from behind me. I was staying after hours to try and get this bottle tossing down and I almost had it but kept messing up on the last spin. It was late and my arms were starting to hurt but I wasn't going to stop. The lure of Europe and travel was just at my fingertips. I put the bottle down and rubbed my temples as the headache set in. It was my last day, I needed to get this down. My instructor told me to take a break so I grabbed my headphones and walked to the front. I pulled my pack of smokes out and after lighting one I felt the stress slowly leave my body. I didn't smoke often. Almost never but I had them by for moments like this.

My phone buzzed and I looked down to see my best friend Mia texting me.

 _How's the bottle tossing going?_

I smiled and typed out a reply.

 _It sucks. I almost have it but mess up at the end_

Mia had taken the class with me. She took to it pretty well and was already working in a high end bar downtown. I wasn't jealous though. She had always been the one to pick up skills quicker than me. Except people skills. While I could happily talk to everyone she couldn't. She would just grunt at them or ignore them all together. She wasn't a people person. But she fared well enough.

 _Don't worry you'll get it._ She wrote. Always encouraging Mia.

I smiled and was just about to write back when a blinding white light hit me. Instinctively I squinted my eyes and put my hand up. Without thinking I snapped out.

"Hey asshole turn off your brights!" I yelled. I was normally nice but when it came to stupid drivers I got a bit angry.

The lights turned off and as my vision cleared I saw it was two motorcycles. Nice ones too. I finished off my smoke and after stubbing it out I walked back into the school not even bothering talking to the riders.

"You ready to have another go at it?" John my instructor asked. I nodded and went back to my station.

I was so focused on my tossing that I didn't notice the men who walked in.

"Fuck yes!" I yelled when I was able to get the toss down. I turned towards John and saw him raise his eyebrows. Then I noticed the other two men. They were both tall. But one had shoulder length blonde hair and a mustache. The other had curly black hair and insanely blue eyes. Both had vests on. The vests of the Sons of Anarchy biker gang that ruled the small town of Charming. They were known to be harsh and unforgiving rider's. And I had called them assholes.

Fuck I thought as my skin went cold and the bottle fell from my hand.

 **AN: So this story has been pre-written as a gift to my best friend. I didn't plan on posting it but then thought what the hell why not. This is my first and possibly only SOA fic. Hope you all enjoy. Btw it's going to be a TigXOC and JaxXOC but will mainly focus on Tig. You'll meet our main lady in the next chapter this is just a teaser to how well this story May be accepted. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I looked like a fish. I knew it. My mouth was opening and closing like I had just been thrown on dry land. The Sons were harsh but these two just had humor on there face. None of the violence that people said they exuded. Still. You don't call these guys assholes unless you have a death wish. I sure as hell didn't and I was seriously fighting the urge to cry and run. But I stood my ground. I had worked hard to accomplish the bottle tossing and I was not leaving till John gave my certification.

I swallowed past the lump in and looked at John.

" So I did it" I said while still nervously looking at the bikers. The blonde one looked bored while the other one had a small smile and humor in his eyes.

I turned back to John and saw him smiling.

"Congrats Ezra." he said with a big smile. "I knew you could do it."

I smiled and scratched the back of neck nervously.

"Have I earned my certification?" I asked.

"Almost, you have one more test to do." he said. "See these men? They need a bartender for tonight. They're hosting a.. What is it called?" he asked turning towards the men.

"A charter meetup" the man with blonde hair said.

"yes well they need a bartender and sense your now certified I figured you could help them out." John said giving me a smile.

"Alone?" I asked panic beginning to set in.

"No no was going to call Mia in to go with you." he said quickly.

"Oh um." I said and bit my lip before casting a glance over at the two men. Both were looking at me. I was hesitant. I did want to work right away but not with the Sons. Especially after I just called two of their members assholes.

I was about to say no when the blonde one stepped up.

"The pay will be worth it. We'll give you $20 an hour and you can keep all of your tips" he said. I released my lip as my mouth dropped open. That was a lot of money. And I could use it. So I agreed and sent a quick text to Mia. She happily agreed to do it with me. And as the men left they told me to wear something different. I guess my hoodie and jeans weren't going to cut it.

On the drive home I was mentally going through my outfits. I didn't have a lot of bar worthy clothes and the little I did have I felt wouldn't make the cut.

Pulling into my apartment complex I smiled at the sight of my old truck. I had taken Mia's blue car since my truck was acting up. She was old and in desperate need of a makeover but I didn't have the heart to get rid of her. As I opened the door I laughed at the sight of Mia sleeping on the couch with headphones in her ears. Damn girl lived with them in her pockets. I tip toed around her and went to my room. It was small. My bed took up most of the space. I also had a world map on the left wall that had red pins in all the places I wanted to visit. Other than that and a dresser my room was plain. I didn't even have a bed sheet just a blanket. I saw no use for a bed sheet. I threw my jacket off and jumped on my bed pulling out my phone. I didn't have to be at the bar for another two hours and since I didn't take long to get ready I had time to spare. I scrolled through my phone for a little before I heard pots banging in the kitchen. Getting up I walked out to see Mia making grilled cheese and swaying to the music. Her black hair was down and a tangled mess like mine.

"Hey" I said sitting down at the table.

""What's up?" she said back while flipping the sandwich.

"You wanna make me one of those?" I asked smiling big. She just rolled her eyes and started making another one.

"So tonight?" she asked putting down the food.

"You excited?" I asked.

"I don't know. Don't really know how I feel about serving at a club event. Didn't we agree to stay away from them?" she said sipping her soda.

"Well I called them assholes so I didn't really want to say no" I said.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at me.

"You could have or you could have been nicer." she said.

"Hey! They had no reason having their brights on while pulling into a parking lot." I said.

"They rule this town. They can do whatever they want" she said back.

"Whatever." I said. She just rolled her eyes and continued eating her sandwich.

A few minutes later she spoke again.

"What should we wear?"

"I was thinking just black pants and maybe our matching shirts?" I said.

"the ones with the gold arrows?" she asked and I nodded. "ok. Sounds good."

. . .

God putting on make up was such a waste of time. I had been trying to do my eye liner for 20 mins and was getting ready to break the mirror out of frustration. It was coming out to thick on one side. It wasn't long till I was going to be a panda.

"Hurry up Ezra!" Mia yelled. Not surprising she normally got frustrated when I hogged up the only bathroom. I just went slower. It was a favorite pastime pissing her off. I felt like I looked horrible. My reddish black hair was straight and going just past my shoulders. I normally looked exhausted but with the help of the makeup I looked normal. I sighed and ran a brush through my hair giving up on trying to make my makeup perfect. As I walked out Mia gave me a sour look and walked in slamming the door making me laugh.

"Love you!" I yelled. She didn't say anything back.

I laid on the couch and sighed. I didn't want to do this. I was nervous about seeing the bikers again and my anxiety was starting to rise as the minutes ticked by. 30 painfully slow minutes later Mia came out looking the same except she now had curls in her hair. Mia had a thing of never wearing makeup. She despised it.

"Ready lady?" she asked grabbing the car keys where I left them by the door.

"As I'll ever be" I said getting up.

Mia drove towards the bar. It was on the east side of town and hidden to the public. Most people outside of the club didn't know where to go. Why they chose us I couldn't wrap my head around. Probably just to torment me.

We pulled up and the smell of cigarettes and weed hit my senses like a brick wall. Damn. This was going to be a long night.

Getting out Mia shot me a wide eye look. I was confused as to why but then I saw it. We were the most covered women in the whole place. Some didn't even have a tops on. Oh god.

We walked towards the building that everyone was coming out of and as we entered a very big and very drunk biker tried hugging us. Well me but Mia quickly stepped in front and pushed him away a pissed off look replacing her normally neutral expression. The man staggered back and the man who I met earlier the blonde one stepped out of his way and made his way toward us.

"Sorry about him! You must be the other bartender!" he the music "I'm Jax!" he said extending his hand towards Mia.

"Mia!" she yelled giving his hand one shake before letting go and stepping back.

He gave her a smile to which - not surprising- she didn't return. He turned towards me and put his hand out. I shook it and gave him a small smile.

"The bars over here ladies." he said and we both followed him.

As we came towards the bar I was surprised to find it empty. No one was working it.

"No other workers?" Mia yelled almost reading my thoughts.

"No! Just you two." Jax yelled back.

""Why?" I asked.

"No other girls wanted to work! Plus we need to hire some new workers so you two are on a trail base tonight!" he yelled. Jax hopped over the bar and when we didn't he gave us a look so both Mia and I scrambled onto the bar top and hopped over.

"The drinks are pretty simple! Most of the guys here will order shots and beer. Sometimes we'll get the odd rum or whisky but mostly it'll be vodka. The hardcore Shit! You can drink too but don't get completely shit faced or else your out! Got it!?" he yelled when we both nodded he hopped over the bar and left us.

I looked over at Mia and grinned when I saw she was checking Jax out. I nudged her and she looked over at me with big eyes when I grinned she rolled her eyes.

"Let's get to work!" she yelled.

The night passed in a blur. We served drink after drink after drink. I met some interesting people. Like Opie the bearded man with the soft eyes, Juice the mexican with the amazing head tattoos and then Chibs the Irish man with the face scare. They were all quite nice always making sure if the other men got too handsy with us that they would step in. As the night neared its closing Mia and I started cleaning and shutting down the bar. Most of the party goes had fallen asleep and the rest left off with women. Jax had come by every hour or so and would pester Mia with questions that she refused to answer. She had also taken to calling him Goldie Locks behind his back. As we put the last bottle away the man from earlier in the night -the blue eyed one- walked up to us. He smiled and came right up to me.

"Hey Jax said you both did amazing tonight." he said before extending his hand towards me "I'm Tig" I ducked my head as a blush ran across my face.

I shook his hand and mumbled my name. When I looked up again I caught him staring at me. The heat in my face just went up more. He was cute and intimidating I didn't know how to act. I was just about to walk away when Jax came up.

"Mia!" he yelled. I looked over at Mia and laughed at the annoyed look on her face. Jax then preceded to try and hit on her. He must be a talkative drunk.

"Your friend isn't that sociable huh" Tig said winking at me.

"Uh no" I said blushing again.

"You're blushing" he said making me blush more.

"I.. I… " I was saved by Mia though who was clearly fed up with Jax she grabbed my arm and together we started walking out.

"So Jax was cute" I said as Mia drove home.

"Jax was annoying" she said with her teeth clenched.

""Though you seemed to like Tig" she said slowly grinning.

"What? No. He was just nice" I stuttered blushing again.

"Uh huh" she said.

"Here." she said handing me a wad of cash. "Tonight's payment and tips"

"Wow that's a lot." I said taking the money.

"Well we worked a lot. It's almost 4 am" she said.

"Holy shit!" I said surprised.

Mia just laughed.

. . .

"Did Jax say anything about being hired?" I asked as we entered our apartment.

"No I'm assuming he'll call." she said. I nodded and went to my room to sleep. Sleep of blue eyes.

. . .

 **Review please and let me know what y'all think!**


	3. Chapter 3

_RING RING_

What the actual Fuck? I opened my eyes and glared at the clock. It was 8 am and my phone was ringing. Why? Who in their right mind is calling at this hour? I grabbed my phone and glared at the unknown number.

"What!?" I yelled in the phone making the other person shriek.

"Um yes hello? Miss Ezra?" a nervous voice said.

"Yes!? Why are you calling at this hour!?" I yelled making Mia bang on the wall telling me to shut up.

I glared at the wall and banged back yelling that I was on the phone.

"Um I'm with the Sons and they wanted me to ask you and miss Mia to come in at noon today." he said back.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know ma'am I'm just the messenger." he said.

"Fine I'll be there but I can't guarantee Mia will be there." I said rubbing my forehead. Mia had enough of the club and it was only one night.

""This isn't really a request ma'am. If you could convince her it would make this all much easier " he said

I sighed and got up yawning.

"And if she says no?" I asked walking into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Um… Can you just make sure?" he asked the nervousness coming back full force.

"I'll make sure we're both there." I said turning the coffee pot on.

The man audibly sighed in relief on the other end and quickly hung up the phone.

As I finished the coffee I walked into Mias room. She was sprawled out on her bed her cover wrapped around her legs. I put a mug down on her bedside table and smiled at the old picture of us from high school. Both of our rooms were plain. When Mia had turned 21 and I was 22 we had decided it was time to move. We had done a year of college , hated it, and now we were bartenders. Originally we were going to go to school for it back home but when my father kicked me out and Mia's sister moved to California we knew it was time to go. Mia was coming to California to be closer with her nieces who were like her own daughters and I having hated the town we lived in and dispizing my mother's city she lived in decided to come with her. We found this apartment for cheap. It was small and ugly but it was home. And starting out with only three grand between the both of us we couldn't afford to be picky. The money we made last night was the most we've had in weeks. We could now afford to buy groceries for the week. It's been tough. And although it help when Mia got the job downtown it didn't pay much. It covered our rent and the tips she made were able to buy us sandwich makings. I would really have to sell her to take the job with the club. If not it was going to be a struggle because I didn' I could handle working there by myself.

"Mia wake up" I said nudging her a bit. She grumbled and tried to hit my hand away. I sighed and rubbed my head before grabbing her small pillow and hitting her with it and jumping back when she took a swing at me.

"We need to talk" I said.

"About what?" she mumbled hugging her pillow.

"Some man from the Sons called" I said. She looked up at me squinting her eyes.

""What did he want?" she asked sleep still thick in her voice.

"They want us at the bar at noon" I said sitting down as she sat up.

"Why?" she asked grabbing the coffee mug I had sat down.

"Don't know." I said.

"Well screw them. I'm not going" she said yawning.

"Bro you know as well as I do that we can't say no" I said.

"Like hell. I don't want anything to do with them" she said.

"Bro please don't make this complicated. They probably just want to offer us a job we can say no and we'll be done with them" I said. "Well unless we accept the job" I mumbled.

Mia looked up at me a completely wild look in her eyes.

"Ezra why the hell would we even consider accepting!?" she almost yelled.

"Well the money…" I started but trailed off as Mia got up and stormed out of the room. Oh great I thought and followed her out. She was in the bathroom so I sat down on the couch in our tiny living room. As I waited I couldn't help but get sad. The Sons intimidated the hell out of me but I couldn't help but think of the money. It sucked that this is what this decision was based off but in all honesty the best chance we had at actually having a life here was slim if we both worked at bars that didn't pay nearly as much as the Sons.

As Mia came out of the bathroom I was surprised to see she had her running gear on. The gear we had gotten a year ago when we were going to work out but never did. I didn't even think she had packed it.

"Are you going for a run?" I asked surprised.

"Yup" she said and after grabbing her headphones she started to walk out.

"Mia we need to talk about this!" I yelled.

"No we don't!" she yelled back before running off. Whatever she wasn't going to last the block I thought as I walked into the kitchen to make some food. Well a sandwich.

10 mins later Mia came back sweating and panting her face red.

"How far did ya get?" I asked.

"Around the block and part way down main street" she said taking a deep breath. Huh further then I would have thought.

"Are you ready to talk about this now?" I asked sitting down at the table.

"Nothing to talk about I have to go." she said grabbing a bottle of water and taking a deep drink.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked shocked. I thought I was going to have to force her to go. She rolled her eyes and sat down in front of me.

"Jax saw me running. Made me stop and agree to go" she said irritation clear in her voice. I wanted to laugh but didn't cause she looked upset.

"Oh" I said and took a bite of my sandwich.

"He's a dick." she said before getting up and walking to her room.

I laughed and finished eating.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you think they want?" I asked as Mia drove to the bar.

"I don't know. We didn't do anything wrong" she said.

"I know that but still. You said that they'd call with news of a job" I said and sat back sighing.

""That's what Jax said."

"Maybe a interview?" I asked.

Mia frowned her eyebrows and looked down at herself. While she may not want the job I knew she didn't like showing up looking so casual to something that was required to look professional. Guess her Jean shorts and white t-shirt with converse wasn't cutting it. I looked down at myself and felt I look ok for a job interview at a bar. I wore black pants tucked into my black boots and a grey t-shirt with a red and black plaid shirt over it. My hair was thrown into a messy bun and I had no makeup on.

"I don't know" she said.

. . .

"Gemma Teller." the women who saw us said holding out her hand. We both shook and introduced ourselves. She sat down and through some papers and typing on her computer before turning towards us.

"My son tells me you both did great at the charter meet up" she Said.

"Thank you" I said and looked over at Mia who smiled and said thanks.

"We've been searching for some time now trying to find loyal bartenders who won't fuck the club members and won't get shitfaced every time there's a party." she said "From the looks of it you two seem reliable."

"Thank you for the offer but we're not interested" Mia said getting ready to stand up.

"You work at the bar downtown right?" Gamma said stopping Mia. "I know they don't pay well despite being a "high end" bar"

"So? We've been handling it" she said.

"You planning on working there too red head?" she asked turning towards me.

"I.. I.. " I stuttered not sure what to say.

"That's what I thought" Gemma said nodding her head and turning back to Mia.

"I'm guessing you don't wanna work here. I understand. We have a rep and are not afraid to show it. But I can also tell your loyal." she said looked over at me "Both of you' So I understand your hesitation. But we take care of those who work for us. Think if over for a few hours then call with your answer." She said getting up.

"Wait!" Mia said stopping Gemma. She looked over at me and we shared a look. Years of being friends we were able to communicate with one look.

"We accept" she said making Gemma smile.

. . .

"I hate shopping" Mia grumbled from the passenger seat.

"So do I but hey Gemma is right. Our clothes don't fit the club's style." I said

After accepting the job Gemma had gone through the details of our working with the club. We had rules and even a dress code. Once she deemed our clothes weren't club style she gave us each $200 to go shop and find proper clothing. We didn't know much about what to wear so she was sending two of the riders to come and help us.

""Why does it have to be guys who shop with us?" I asked turning down the street.

"Probably to show us what the other bikers would like. I mean we need to be able to sell." she said scrolling through her phone.

""What made you change your mind?" I asked.

"We need the money. I don't want to live paycheck to paycheck anymore. And I would also love to cook something else besides grilled cheese." she said locking her phone and leaning her head back.

"Were here" I said my eyebrows going up to my hairline at the sight of Tig and Jax smoking and leaning against their bikes. After parking I looked over at Mia and almost laughed at the look on her face.

"Ladies" Jax said smiling as we walked up.

"Hello" I said.

"Hey" Mia said putting her hands in her pockets.

"Alright let's get this shit over with." Tig said walking into the store.

"What a ray of sunshine" Mia said making me and Jax laugh.

. . .

"What about this?" Jax said holding up a see through shirt.

"You could put a shirt under it" I said.

"What? No no shirt just like that is fine" Tig said making me blush and push the shirt back causing Jax to laugh.

Shopping has been interesting to say the least. Jax was into us wearing slutty clothes while Tig voted for almost no clothes.

"Hey Ezra what about this?" Tig said holding up a fishnet dress with flowers covering up the most important parts.

"What the hell Tig!? No!" I said my face red.

"Aw come on" he said. I walked away heading towards the dressing room shaking my head.

"Mia how's it fitting?" I asked lightly tapping on the door.

"Fuck I don't know if I can wear this." she said.

"Come out. Let's see it" I said.

"No." she said making me roll my eyes.

"Aw come on doll face" Jax said behind me making me jump.

""Shit you scared me" I said putting my heart to my chest.

"Sorry" he said.

"No! And don't call me that!" Mia yelled back.

I just sighed and walked away.

"What about this?" Tig said holding up a pink thong.

"That goes under the clothes" I said going red again.

"No Shit. But you could wear it without the clothes." he said making me shake my head.

"Well fuck if I know what the hell you women wear. And you seem to be against everything we offer." he said turning around. "What about this?"

I looked up and actually liked what he was holding. It was a crop top that was see through but had roses covering where the nipples would be.

"I like that." I said and reached for it.

"Finally" he mumbled.

"Ezra" I turned and was shocked to find Mia they're wearing a dress close to the design of the fishnet dress except it was lace.

"Wow" I said raising my eyebrows.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Um I like it." I said giving her a smile. "I wouldn't think you'd have the guts to wear that"

"I know. But I'm going to be wearing something under it" she said.

"Holy shit. You should get that too little red." Tig said From behind me.

"You should! Then we could match" Mia said giving me a hopeful look. I sighed and looked at it. I could wear something under it like Mia was doing. I grabbed a slightly bigger size thanks to my larger hips and walked to the dressing room. As I slid the dress on I was seriously reconsidering buying it. It fit perfectly but that fact that it was see through made me nervous.

"Ezra come out!" Mia yelled.

I slowly opened the door and was surprised to find them all standing there. Tig raised his eyebrows and gave me a whistle nodding his head. Jax gave me a thumbs up and Mia smiled and walked towards me.

"I vote yes" she said smiling.

"I don't know bro…" looking down at it.

"I say yes. You look hot" Tig said making me blush (again) Fuck.

"You both do." Jax said looking Mia up and down before winking at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled at me.

"Good thing Gemma said no sleeping with any of the Sons so they know were off limits" she said and turned back to Jax whose face had noticeably fallen. I looked over at Tig and wanted to laugh at his look of sadness then determination.

"Well then shall we continue shopping?" he said putting his hands together and walking off. "I think I found something you'll like Ezra"

Oh god.

. . .

Fuck I thought as I applied mascara. It was late and Mia and I were getting ready for our first time as the Sons official bartenders. Tonight the club was hosting some launch party for CaraCara the porn company they owned.

"You ready?" Mia called from the living room. I sighed and walked out almost tripping on my heels. I was wearing red heels with a black skinny jeans and a black and red laced buster. My hair was up and make up on and I felt good. I smiled at Mia's choice because I'm pretty sure it had something to do with blue being Jax's favorite color. She had on black heeled boots with black skinny jeans and a blue laced see through tank top with a simple black bra under. She was also wearing make up though not a lot it still made her eyes pop.

"Ready" I said and laughed when she handed me a lunch bag.

As we got to the bar I wasn't surprised to find it empty. Gemma had told us to arrive a little early to set up and everything. As we got into the bar Gemma made an announcement to all the men that we were off limits to any riders and that if they saw any of the visitors get too handsy to step in. She then gave us the simple rules that we had last time and then left us to set up.

"Well ladies I would like to thank you for helping out. And to say you look very nice" Opie said making me smile. "If anyone gives you trouble just let us know" he said before walking off most of the other members following him.

"You look pretty hot little red" Tig said leaning against the bar.

"Thanks" I said.

"You know that whole no sleeping with the bikers rule isn't really enforced" he said raising his eyebrow. While I'm sure that would have worked my nerves all riled up I couldn't help but laugh.

He smiled and sat up before walking off.

. . .

"Damn come on baby doll just shake it for me!" the man yelled making me grind my teeth together. He had been trying to get me to give him a lap dance for the past 20 mins and I was starting to get annoyed. I knew that up for this I would have to deal with stupid drunks but this was getting ridiculous.

"How's it going?" Tig yelled from across the bar.

"Could be better!" I yelled back rolling my eyes when the man yelled something again.

I turned and started serving another customer and could hear Tig tell the guy to leave me alone. Apparently the man decided not to listen because he roughly grabbed my ass and tried to pull me towards him by my belt.

"Hey!" I yelled but before I could do anything Tig grabbed him and threw him on the bar top and started landing blows on his face blood going everywhere. After about 20 or so hits Jax grabbed him and pulled him off saying that he had had enough. Tig wiped his nose and drug the man off the counter before spitting on him and walking off. I looked over at Mia and saw her wide eyed stare.

"Alright listen up! The ladies manning the bar are off limits! Anyone who is stupid enough to grab them will have to go through me! Got it!?" Jax on top of the bar. As he jumped down he nodded at me and Mia before walking away.

I looked over at Mia and she mouthed what the fuck before going back to serving drinks. What the fuck is right. Like what the fuck did we get ourselves into.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ohhhh" I looked over and smiled as Mia took off her heels. I had taken mine off a few minutes ago so I knew the relief she now felt.

"Do your feet hurt?" I asked while opening my lunch bag.

"Yes. It's been such a long night" she said before jumping up and sitting crisscross on top of the bar. "I'm starving" she while opening her lunch bag.

It's been long night. Most of the CaraCara partiers were gone. Some had stayed and hung out but most left after 4am. It was now 5 and Mia and I had just finished cleaning up the bar. As I took a bite into my sandwich I was sad to find out that it was now soggy. I looked over at Mia and saw her grimace before putting down her sandwich. She looked over at me and smiled.

""Wanna go get breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure. What do you want?" I asked reaching down and grabbing my wallet.

"Um shall we splurge and get coffee and donuts?" she asked smiling big. I nodded and as we grabbed the flats we brought and jumped over the bar Tig and Jax came out.

"Where you ladies going?" Jax asked throwing an arm around Mia.

"We are going to go get breakfast" she said shrugging his arm off with a smile before walking towards me.

"Sounds great I'm starving" Tig said walking forward.

"What?" Mia asked a little surprised.

Jax smiled and grabbed her hand slowly pulling her towards the door.

"Yeah we're both hungry" he said. Mia threw a look back at me as Jax pulled her I just shook my head and followed after. As we walked towards the car I was surprised Mia was letting Jax hold her hand. Of course the moment she went the drivers side Jax put his hand on the door and stated that he was driving causing Mia to say no. I just sighed and walked to the back seat making Mia give me a look that read traitor. She finally gave in and sat in the back her arms crossed as Jax and Tig sat up front. Jax drove us to a donut shop and as we all got off I got excited. It had been a long time since we had had donuts.

"What do you want?" Mia asked standing in front of the display case.

"Um glazed" I said.

"Jax? Tig?" she said turning to look at them.

"I'll have a few of whatever you all have " Tig said.

"Get me some jelly filled." Jax said.

"Jelly?" I asked shocked.

"What's wrong with those?" Jax asked.

"Um they're disgusting first off" .

"What no they're not" he said back.

"Whatever you say" I said shaking my head.

Mia laughed ordered and pulled some money out as I reached for my wallet I was surprised when Tig out his hand over mine and threw a wad of money on the counter.

"I got it Jackie boy" he said. I looked over at Mia and she just sighed and said thank you before grabbing her coffee and walking towards a booth. As we sat down with Tig next to me and Mia and Jax across from us I couldn't help but feel happy. Happy that Mia and I were now making decent money happy that I had new friends just happy and from the look on Mia face I could tell she was feeling the same euphoria. And I had an inkling it was about the man who was sitting next to her with his arm around her shoulders that she had yet to shake off.

. . .

"It's a simple charter takeover." Jax said as Mia and I cleaned the bar up. It was a slow night so we had been able to have conversations with everyone and it was pretty interesting meet the rest of the club.

"Ok. What do you need us for?" Mia asked.

""Word is they've been trying to put heroin in Charming. We need you both to listen in at the after party. They tend to get mouthy when shitfaced" he said.

I looked over at Mia and she shrugged her way of saying ok.

"Alright. When do we leave?" I asked. Jax turned at me.

"In a week. Rest up we'll be gone for two days" he said before walking off.

A few minutes later Gemma walked up.

"Hey either of you know how to cook?" she asked.

I raised my hand.

"Great I'm having a BBQ and you're both invited so Ezra can you bring a salad?" she asked and when I nodded she turned towards Mia. "Can you bring potato salad?" Mia smiled and nodded.

"Perfect it's this weekend" she said before walking off.

I started cleaning up but I kept feeling like someone was staring at me so I looked up and saw some of the croweaters giving Mia and me the stink eye. I looked over at Mia and saw she hadn't noticed.

"Mia" I mumbled causing her to look up when I nodded my head to the women she turned around.

"You got a problem?" she snapped making the girls eyes go wide before they walked off. "Stupid bitches" she mumbled. I laughed and finished up.

. . .

"So you and Jax?" I asked Mia later as we grocery shopped for the BBQ.

"Were friend's. What about you and Tig?" she asked back.

"Were just friends" I said pushing the cart.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say" she said. I rolled my eyes and went down the pasta aisle.

"I gotta go get something from the pharmacy I'll be back" she said before walking off.

"I'll be at the deli!" I yelled to which she waved.

I pushed my cart to the deli and started looking at the meats they had. The turkey looked good but so did the ham. It was a hard choice. Then I remembered we could now afford both. I smiled and looked up to find the butcher staring at me. He was a little taller then me with straight brown hair and green eyes. I smiled and walked closer.

"Hey what can I help you with?" he asked walking up to the display case and leaning on it.

"Can I have a pound of the smoked turkey and the Applewood ham?" I asked.

"Sure thing" he said smiling while opening the case. I pulled my phone out and texted Mia about what she wanted to do for dinner a minute later she texted back saying homemade pepperoni pizza.

"Can I get a pound of pepperoni as well?" I asked while still looking at my phone.

"Sure thing" he said. I put my phone away and smiled at the guy.

"How has your day been?" he asked while grabbing the meat.

"Pretty good. And yours?" I asked.

"It just got better" he said making me laugh.

"Oh what happened?" I asked curious about his sudden happiness.

"My favorite customer just came in."

"Oh who?" I asked to which he gave me a confused look.

"Um you." he said

"Oh!" I said laughing "Well thank you"

"No problem." he said before handing me my meat "I'm David by the way" he said extending his hand.

"Ezra" I said while shaking his hand.

"So Ezra. Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Well at night I have to work then that I'm free" I said.

"Awesome because the carnival just came to town and was wondering if you would like to join me?" he asked "I know it's sudden but it only comes around once a year so."

"Oh ok yeah that sounds like fun" back smiling. We exchanged numbers with him saying he'd text me about tomorrow before I left to go find Mia.

I was walking down the cereal aisle when Mia walked up a huge smile on her face.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked.

"I just got a date"

"What!? With who?"

"The pharmacist, Michael"

"When are you guys going out?"

"Tomorrow we're going to the carnival" she said a smile overtaking her face.

"Thats awesome bro! I have a date too" I said mumbling the last part.

"No way!" she said. "With?"

I laughed and told her everything that went on with David and we both giggled like school girls before heading to check out and very loudly talking about our upcoming dates. Of course neither of us knew that a SOA member had hear our whole conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yessss" I said as I reached for the funnel cake. It looked amazing. After riding rides all day I couldn't wait to stuff my face with it. I was about to take a bite when David said for me stop so he could take a picture of it. It was a bit annoying. All day he wanted to take pictures from the rides to the food we ate. I smiled and held it out for him to take the picture after he was done I started eating.

"So do you have any hobbies?" he asked.

"Um reading and food" I said making him laugh. I smiled back.

David was nice. He was a bit boring though. I also knew that his favorite hobbies were snowboarding and jogging.

"Would you like to come jogging with me?" he asked

"Uh no I don't jog" I said back.

"It'll be fun" he said back.

"Nah not for me" I said taking a drink of my soda that I had to buy.

"You know drinking soda isn't healthy" he said looking at my cup. I rolled my eyes and took a bigger drink making him shake his head. Man health but.

I was about to say something when my phone vibrated.

 _Hey Michael and I just got here. You ok? Or need saving?_

I smiled at Mias text. Last night we had made a deal that if I needed help while on my date with David that she would step in if need be.

 _Yeah this guy is trying to tell me what to eat. Who does he think he is!?_ I texted back.

"Who's that?" David asked leaning closer.

"Roommate. She's just having a mom moment wondering where I am" I said putting the phone away.

"Ok well this fair has an amazing smoothie bar. There's this drink called kal party. Really healthy better than soda. Imma go get us one" he said before walking away.

"Yay.." I said as he walked off.

 _You better fucking hurry_ I texted to Mia and she just responded with a laughing emoji. Bitch.

I was sitting there drinking when some chick walked up to me.

"Hey you work at the bar for SAMCRO right?" she said swaying a bit in her heels. Why the hell would you wear heels to a fair?

"What's it to you?" I asked squinting my eyes at her.

"Dont worry I ain't gonna rat you out or anything. I used to work there too" she said slurring her words a bit. Oh great she's also wasted.

"That's cool" I said throwing my cup away and getting ready to leave.

"Yeah so I heard that Jax has a new old lady" she said following me.

"That's great" I called over my shoulder. Through the people I saw Mia walking towards me.

"Heard she was some bartender with great tits" I didn't respond.

Mia walked up and gave the women a look before smiling at me.

"Oh look! Here's the bar slut!" she yelled making Mia grow her eyebrows at her.

"Excuse me?" she walking past me. Oh great. I turned and saw the croweater sway on her feet while staring at Mia. This was also the first time I noticed that she had another girl behind her. She seemed a little more sober.

"Yeah heard your Jax's old lady!" she said loudly.

"What the hell is it to you?" she asked.

"I should be his old lady!" she yelled stumbling forward "I sucked that man's dick so much I earned that right"

Oh gross I thought shaking my head.

"Your nasty that's why he doesn't want to be with you" Mia said before the croweater jumped forward and slapped her. Mia stepped back and without thinking her hand flew forward and punched the girl in the face. They started fighting and when Mia clearly had the upper hand the croweaters friend jumped in and punched her in the ribs. I jumped forward and tackled the girl. As we both fell to the floor with me on top I started throwing punches she got one good hit in and I felt the blood trickle down my face. I was getting ready to swing on her when I felt someone grab me and pull me off. I then started fighting the person who was pulling me away while still kicking at the bitch.

"Ezra stop" a voice grunted in my ear. It was Tig. What the hell? Why was he here? I stopped fighting him but not before I threw my leg forward and landed one last kick on the little whore making her fall back with blood pouring out if her mouth. Ha! Let the bitch have messed up teeth.

I looked up from her and almost laughed at seeing Mia thrown over Jaxs shoulder and her hitting his back yelling to put her down. Next security came and I saw Chibs run forward and start frantically talking to them. I don't know what they did because Tig who still had his arms wrapped around my torso threw me over his shoulder and started running towards the entrance of the carnival.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" I heard Jax yell at Mia.

"That's none of your fucking business Goldie locks!" she yelled back.

Jax and Tig put us down and Mia quickly pushed him away. Jax who looked pissed shoved a helmet into her hands and yelled at her to put it on. She yelled back at him.

"Here little red. We gotta split unless you wanna stay and get caught" Tig said handing me a helmet. I looked down at it then at his bike and bit my lip. I wasn't sure I was ready to ride a bike. Tig got on and looked back at me.

"Either you get on or I'm forcing you on your choice" he yelled over the roar of the bike. I looked over at Mia and saw she was getting on though she had a sour look on her face. I quickly put the helmet on and crawled on. Tig reached back and wrapped my arms around his waist before revving the bike and with a yell to hold on sped out of the carnivals parking lot.

. . .

I was sitting at the bar and Tig was staring at me with a hard look. He wasn't saying anything but it wasn't an awkward silence because we could her Mia ripping Jax a new one in the other room.

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked.

Tig just took a deep breath closed his eyes and walked away. He came back a minute later with two shot glasses and a bottle of whisky. He poured us each a shot and after taking his lit a cigarette. I took my shot and slid the glass back towards him.

"You were on a date?" he asked. I looked up but saw he was looking at his phone.

"Uh yeah. Why?" I asked back.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"David…"

He snapped his phone shut and looked up at me again. He stared at me for a few more seconds before sighing and pouring another shot.

"What's wrong?" I asked after he took his third shot. He looked up at me before grabbing his keys and walking away. What the fuck?

I rubbed my head and got up walking out the door. I lit a cigarette and sat down. I pulled my phone out and rolled my eyes and the 6 missed calls I had from David. Oh great.

"Hey" I looked up and saw Gemma walking towards me. "Can I get one?" she asked pointing towards my cigarette. I nodded and pulled my pack out. We sat there smoking for little before she spoke.

"Heard what happened at the fair" she said

"Yeah uh I don't really know what to say" I said back.

"You screwing that guy?" she asked making me snap my head in her direction.

"Uh no. It was a first date" I said back.

"So? You don't think there will be a second?"

"Um I left with another man after beating up a girl. I don't think he'll want to see me"

"thought you and Tig had something going on?"

"Tig? No we're just friends"

"Not according to him." I looked away and looked over at Tig as he worked on his bike. He likes me?

"He tell you that?"

"Didn't have to sweetie. I can see it all over his face where ever he's around you"

I stayed quiet and just watched Tig before Gemma spoke again.

"You know the rules Ezra. I don't want you or Mia screwing any of the boys. If you can't follow that then leave" she said.

"I won't." I said looking over at Gemma. She got up and with one last nod left.

I took a deep breath and looked over to where Tig was and watched him get on his bike and with what looked to be Chibs behind him ride out of the parking lot.

. . .

 _Tig POV_

"That him?" Chibs asked as we sat outside the fair parking lot.

I nodded and got off my bike and walked towards the little fuck.

What the hell did little red see in him anyway? He was short and had some back acne starting.

"Hey!" I yelled making him turn around. He looked me up and down and gave me the stink eye.

"The hell you want?" he snapped.

"I'm here about Ezra" I said. Her name felt weird coming out of my mouth I was used to calling her little red.

"What about her?" he asked.

"You're going to stay away from her or I'll beat your ass" I said.

The hobbit just snorted.

"Says who? You? I ain't afraid of you curly sue" he said before trying to walk away.

Curly sue? The Fuck?

I grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him on the ground. I threw two punches on him and grabbed his shirt pulling him up to near eye level.

"Listen here either you stay awAy from my girl or I'll find you bend you over and screw you till you're calling me daddy. Got it?" I said and he nodded back frantically. "Good" I said and with two more punches got off him and walked off.

"Nice job" Chibs said. I cracked my neck and rode off.


	7. Chapter 7

I sighed as I felt my phone vibrate again. David had been texting all day asking about a second date and I was starting to seriously get annoyed with him.

"That David again?" Mia asked. We were at home getting ready for the BBQ Gemma was having tonight.

"Yes. He won't leave me alone!" I said just as another texted popped up.

""Wow you must have really made an impression on the man" she said laughing and shaking her head.

"I don't know how. I mean I left the date with another man after having beat the shit outta some slut. Why would he still be interested in me?" I asked.

"Maybe he likes the excitement?"

"Or he's fucking stupid"

"There's also that"

"Ugh" I said as I started chopping the tomatoes.

We finished up the food and together we went and got dressed. I looked through my clothes and decided on a pair of skinny jeans, a black and white tribal printed t-shirt and my favorite sneakers. I combed my hair out and pulled it back in a messy bun before applying some mascara. I walked out of my room and saw Mia adding some last ingredients to her potato salad. She was wearing her cowgirl boots with shorts and a flower shirt. Her hair was down and in soft waves.

"Ready?" I asked grabbing the car keys.

"Yes ma'am. Here take this" she said shoving me the bowl while grabbing her purse before grabbing the other salad. We walked out and was instantly hit with the California heat. Maybe I should have worn shorts.

As we drove Mia plugged in her music and we both started rocking out.

We made it to Gemma and Clay's place just as the party was in full swing.

"It's going to be weird not serving drinks" Mia said.

"Right" I said back while parking the car.

"Hey doll face!" Jax yelled while Mia and I were getting the salads out. I looked over at Mia and laughed when she rolled her eyes.

"Here let me help you with that" he said grabbing the bowl from her hands.

"Jax I'm not helpless" she said him carry the bowl all the same.

We entered the house and was hit with the smell of BBQ and cigarettes.

"Hey glad you could make it!" Gemma called from the kitchen.

"Of course where do you want these?" I asked.

"Over there." she said pointing to a empty counter. "Can you ladies help me?"

"Sure what do need?" Mia said stepping forward. Gemma started giving us orders and we set to work.

My phone was still vibrating so that meant David was still a while Mia let me put my phone in her purse so I could ignore him and focus on cooking.

30 mins later we heard a loud yell and Clay walked in holding his hand with a bloody napkin wrapped around his hand.

"Oh god baby what happened?" Gemma said running over with a rag.

"Was chopping the meat and nicked myself." clay said sitting down. "It's not that bad baby just need a bandaid."

"Were out. I used the last of them a couple days ago." Gemma said

"I got some in my bag" Mia said.

"Can you hand me my bag Tig?" she said turning towards him since he was closest.

"Sure thing" he said reaching to grab it. He handed it over and Mia quickly pulling out big band aids she normally kept because she often fell and hurt herself.

After the BBQ went on smoothly. Jax was flirting with Mia and she was laughing and amazingly flirting back. Tig ended up talking me into a game of poker which not surprising I lost at. He didn't accept the money but in true Tig fashion suggested a game of stip poker to which I laughed at and turned beat red. Thankfully Gemma called us all to eat. We all ate and everyone was laughing at something Clay said. After eating Mia and I went outside and played a game of football with Juice, Chibs, Jax, Tig, and Opie. It was fun and hilarious watching Jax 'block' Mia which just ended up in him grabbing her from behind and pulling her on top of him. It was even funnier when Tig 'tackled' me by bear hugging me and slowly laying in on the ground and 'tripping' on top of me. Even though it was clear that the guys were taking it easy on us it was still fun. By the end of the day my face hurt from the constant laughing and smiling. We helped Gemma clean up and drove home laughing about something Tig did.

During the drive Mia got a phone call and we found out that a dear friend of hers had passed away in a car accident. The funeral was set for the day after tomorrow in Tacoma, Washington. I agreed to go with her and when we got home we started sorting out the issues with our sudden leaving. We called Gemma and told her the situation and a hour later Jax came over and after sorting everything out we started packing and the next morning at 4am we started the 10 hour drive to Tacoma.

The drive was long. And we made it to Tacoma at 3 pm and after checking in we both fell asleep.

The next morning Mia got ready for the funeral while I watched tv. She asked to go alone. I was here for emotional support for after.

For the next few hours I watched tv and ate food and got a surprising call from Tig. He was checking in making sure that we got there safely and I even talked to Jax a little bit sense I guess Mia wasn't answering her phone.

An hour later Mia came back. Her eyes were red and her makeup smeared. I got up and hugged her and she simply said she need a drink so together we went to a bar.

We took shot after shot after shot and it wasn't long till everything went black. The last thing I remembered was Mia standing on the bar and me stepping up to some chick who insulted my outfit.

. . .

Ugh. My head was killing me. I opened my eyes and found myself in an unknown room. I slowly got up and was seriously trying not to panic. My head was hurting like mad and my mouth was horribly dry. I looked down at myself and almost threw up at the sight of myself in a big shirt with no pants. I've seen enough movies to know that this was normal one night stand attire. Oh god did I really lose my virginity on a one night stand? What the fuck? Where the hell is Mia? I slowly got up and looked around the room. It was clearly a man's room. Men's clothing overflowed a chair and the covers smelled like man. I didn't see my clothes anywhere. I opened the door and slowly walked out to a kitchen where a man was doing something at the stove.

"Hello?" I said causing the man to turn. Oh god this is who I had sex with last night? The guy was tall and had tattoos that covered his head.

"Hey. Glad your awake" he said in a raspy voice.

I stayed quiet and was about to start crying when the front door opened and Tig walked in followed by Jax. Without thinking I took a deep breath and yelled Tig before running into his arms. I started crying uncontrollably and was shaking like a chihuahua in his arms.

"What the hell happened Hap?" he said addressing the man who I did last night.

"Fuck if I know she just woke up and now she's crying" he said.

"Doll face what's the matter?" Jax asked.

I started to say something when a loud yell came from somewhere in the house and a angry looking Mia came out of the hallway. She was dressed the same way I was but when she saw the man and me crying her eyes turned deadly and she grabbed a pan that was closest to her and threw it at the man.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" she screamed before reaching for another pan.

Oh Shit.

 **. . .**

 **AN: hey y'all! So how are you guys liking this story? It's been prewriten but I would still love your input. So can y'all drop a review? Thanks! Happy New year!**


	8. Chapter 8

Oh shit.

"What did you fucking do to her!?" Mia yelled again.

"Jax get your girl!" happy yelled ducking as another pot flew past his head. Mia reached for another one this time a cast iron pan and Jax ran forward and almost tackled her while trying to wrestle the pan out of her hand. She fought back probably not recognize the man in front of her while still so angry. She then took a swing at Jax who leaned back and grabbed her hand and with the other he wrapped around her waist and picked her up and started trying to take her to another room. Mia sure was putting up a fight because after they were out of sight we heard Jax yell and something fall.

"Jax girl is crazy" Happy said.

"Nah she's just protective" Tig said slowly rubbing my back.

"Why are you crying?" Happy asked.

"I… I…"

"Let's sit sugar" Tig said slowly leading me to a chair in the tiny living room. He sat down and pulled me next to him slowly rubbing my back.

Oh god how was I going to tell them I was crying because I had sex with the man in front of me? That I felt like I betrayed Tig when we weren't even in a relationship? How I all of a sudden felt dirty? This is not a conversation I wanna have. Especially with the man right in front of me.

"Ma-ma- Mia?" I stuttered.

"Hap go check on her will ya?" Tig said.

"Uh kinda don't wanna go near her. Bitch is crazy man." he said.

Tig sighed and suggested we wait till Mia calmed down.

"Let me get her something" Happy said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong sugar?" Tig asked while pushing my hair back.

I took a deep breath and was about to say something when Happy came back and pushed a glass into my hand. I looked at it and frowned my eyebrows at the red color. I took a sip and scrunched my face up at the taste of the red wine.

"Wine? Really?" I asked putting the glass on the table.

"Hey nothing wrong with wine" Happy said taking the glass back.

"Bro why the hell do you have wine?" Tig asked.

"A girl left it. It's not bad stuff" He said drinking the rest of the glass.

"You got any whisky?" I asked feeling my nerves start to calm down. Happy raised his eyebrows and nodded before going to make another drink. He came back and handed me it. I took a deep drink and coughed as it burned.

"Ok don't over do it sugar" Tig said taking the glass away.

"I'm calm Jax you don't need to hold my arms" I looked up and almost laughed at Mia walking in with Jax holding her arms behind her back like she had handcuffs on.

"Just a safety precaution doll don't take it personally" he said smiling over her shoulder at us. Mia just rolled her eyes and let him lead her to the couch.

"I'm not going to hit him Jax you can let me go" she said when she sat down. Jax looked up at Happy and he nodded. He let Mia go and she put her hand on my arm. I smiled at her.

"So Hap Mia and Ezra here are under the impression that you had sex with them last night or that you had sex with one of them and someone else did the other. Care to clear it up for them?" Jax said sitting next to Mia and throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"Right. Well first off no I didn't have sex with either of you nor did anyone else." he said making this weight in my chest go away.

"Oh thank god" I blurted out.

"I'll try not to take offense to that" Happy said. Tig and Jax laughed and Mia just rolled her eyes.

"She's a virgin I don't think she'd want to lose it in a one night stand so don't feel hurt" Mia said.

"Hey!" I yelled making her jump back.

"What! It's the truth!" she said back.

"Virgin huh?" Tig said from next to me giving me a smile.

"Uh" I said my mouth agape.

"Dont!" Mia yelled pointing at Tig causing him to laugh.

"Anyway!" Happy said loudly making us all look over at him. "So when you both told Jax you were coming up here he asked for the Tacoma chapter to keep an eye on you two. We agreed and have been keeping our distance. Well the bar you two went to last night know us and told us where you were. So maybe an hour after you arrived in and sat at a booth. You both kept taking shot after shot and some song came on and Mia jumped up threw her hands in the air yelled Fuck yes and jumped on the bar and started dancing. Then you red well some chick said that you can't pull off the rocker look and you got pissed and decked the bitch. At that pointing Mia started taking her clothes off and you were just beating the shit outta the girl. I ran forward and when I tried to grab Mia she punched me on the head and told me no touching. My partner who I called over after the 7th shot was wrestling you to the ground and you bit him. Well the reached back to Mia and threw her over my shoulder and she started kicking and screaming about how her man was going to kill me and such. Well you seemed to have decided to come to her rescue because you tried jumping on me and started yelling that you had a gun. I don't know something like that. Anyways after we were able to get you two out of the bar we put you in your backseat and Ezra threw up all over her pants causing Mia to throw up and god it was disgusting. I drove you back here because you didn't remember where your hotel was. While taking you out of the car Mia hit me with her purse and tried running for it and you sat there cheering her on. God I had to tackle her."

"Was I still shirtless!?" Mia asked looking horrified

"Oh yeah. I tried putting your shirt on you but you hit me and said that Jax was going to kill me for touching you." Happy said causing Mia to go beat red and Jax to laugh. "Well we finally got you inside and I was trying to undress you Ezra because I didn't think you should sleep in vomit and you started smacking me telling me you were saving yourself for Tig."

"Oh god" I whispered and buried my head in my hands.

"Aw really little red?" Tig asked.

"Oh my god" I said louder as panic started setting in "Oh my god!"

"Calm down Ezra at least you managed to do It" Mia said. I looked over at her and smacked her making her hit me back we then started this slap war till Jax wrapped his arms around her pinning her arms to her chest.

"Continue please Hap" Jax said smiling.

"Right well we stopped trying to undress you till you calmed down. So we poured a few shots and said Jax and Tig were on there way so you both started drinking again till you passed out. Then we cleaned you up and put you both to sleep. After I called Jax and Tig and they started riding down her sometime last night. Then you woke up and yeah." Happy said leaning back in his chair.

"Oh god" I said.

"I started stripping on a bar?" Mia asked looking horrified still at the thought of it.

"Normally I'd say you should do that in private for me but you openly admitted that I'm your man" Jax said smiling over at Mia.

"Did not!" she said while trying to move away from him but he just grabbed her and pulled her close while smiling big.

"Oh but you did. You like me" he said making Mia roll her eyes.

"We should get going. We have a long drive back" Tig said getting up.

"My car probably reeks of vomit" Mia said.

"Nah don't worry about it. I got one of our prospects to clean it up." Happy said.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for throwing the pans at you." Mia said back.

"Dont worry about it. " happy said

"Let's go. We're wasting time" Tig said walking out the door. I at Mia and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's get dressed" she said. We walked into her room and found that someone had laid some basketball shorts on the bed and socks. We got dressed and after thanking Happy and the prospect that was with him left to the hotel.

""What do you think is Tigs problem?" I asked as we drove.

"No idea" she said looking in the mirror at the guys riding behind us.

We pulled into the hotel and after parking got out and walked to our room. We got dressed and checked out then together we started the long drive back to Charming.

 **10 hours later**

"Finally" I said as we pulled into the parking lot of our apartments.

"Right? What a long day" Mia said parking. We got out and Mia went to unlock the door while I opened the trunk to get the suitcases. Jax and Tig walked up and Jax took Mias suitcase that was bright green with white poka dots on it. He walked into the apartment and left Tig and I alone. I was reaching for my suitcase but Tig grabbed it before I could. I mumbled thanks and shut the trunk. We both started walking to the apartment and it was awkward. I hated it. We were never awkward. We entered it and found Jax and Mia talking in the kitchen.

"Hey imma head out Jax. I'll see you later" Tig said.

"Hold up I'm coming with you" Jax said and before leaving grabbed Mia's face gave her a quick kiss and left with a cocky smile in place. I looked over at Mia and laughed at her shocked look.

"Oh no" she whispered. Oh no is right. I smiled and sat down and got sad wondering what happened with me and Tig.

 _Tig POV_

Fuck of course little red liked me. I knew it. I mean no girl would hang around with me for so long and not try to get me to fuck them unless they wanted more. And she deserved more. Shit I could barely screw a girl twice let alone one for a long time and only her.

I knew I was starting to develop something for her but I seriously thought it was a slight obsession over not being able to bang her. But after hearing that she liked me so much that she was saving her self just for me well it most definitely all in perspective.

Fuck. I didn't know what to do.

 **Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"What should we do this weekend?" I asked Mia as we sat in our livingroom eating takeout and watching a movie.

"I don't know.. it's weird not having the club here" she said back before taking a bite of her orange chicken.

"Right? That's what I was thinking" I said.

"We could go hiking" she suggested.

"Eh bro I'm lazy I don't wanna hike." I said taking a big drink of my soda.

"Well what do you wanna do?" she asked.

"I don't know. But something" I said.

For some reason Jax told Mia and I that us going to Nevada with the MC was cancelled. He didn't give us an explanation just called Mia last night and said we were to stay home. It was odd. So that's how we found ourselves sitting down and stuffing our face.

"Maybe we should go furniture shopping?" I suggested looking at our sad excuse for a tv and our stained couch.

"That might be a good idea" she said laughing.

. . .

"They don't have any IKEA's in Charming Mia." I said as we got ready to go.

"So we'll have to go to Stockton?" she asked.

"Yup that's the closest one." I said while flipping through Google maps.

"Fun" she said walking into my room. She wore a blue pair of skinny jeans with a black shirt that was tucked into her jeans and her convers. I was wearing a black sweatshirt with, blue skinny and my favorite Toms that had happy faces on them.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yup." I said getting up and grabbing my wallet.

"You know we have to take the truck right?" she said.

"Oh great" I said "Hope we don't break down"

"Don't say that" she said before walking out.

The drive to Stockton took about 2 hours. Finding the IKEA was hard though because both Mia and I sucked at directions. After 30 mins of driving around we finally found it.

"So excited I've never been inside IKEA" Mia said hopping up and down in her seat. I laughed and opened the door. I've never been inside IKEA so it was a little but exciting. We walked in and were hit with the smell of new furniture. Mia and I walked around and argued over each piece of furniture. For instance she wanted a green couch I wanted a black one after some minor threatening and a lot of bribery we settled on a black couch with green pillows. After we looked at kitchen appliances and got a microwave, more plates, and a new coffee pot since ours was starting to break down. We then went and applied for a payment plan. It would take sometime to pay off everything but it was worth it. We got a new tv, a new fridge, and both of us got some more bedroom items.

As we checked out the cashier told us that the items will be delivered in a week. We thanked her and walked out. We drove around Stockton for a little went and got ice cream and decided it was time to head home. We were driving along the interstate when the truck started making this weird banging.

"Maybe we should pull over" Mia said her eyes widening as smoke started coming up from the front.

"Yeah" I said pulling off the interstate and into a hotel that was just off the side. As I parked my old truck gave one last bang and shut down.

"Fuck!" I said and hit the steering wheel.

"I'll call a tow truck" Mia said getting out of the truck. I got out as well and walked to the front. I opened the hood and jumped back as steam bellowed out.

"Come on!" I said and looked inside. Of course I couldn't tell what the hell was wrong with it.

"Thanks Gemma" I looked up as Mia walked towards the front.

"You called Gemma?" I asked

"No she called just as I was looking up the mechanics here. When I told her what was going on she said that she could get some of the guys out here tomorrow morning." she said

"So we'll have to stay the night?" I asked not really keen on the idea of staying here overnight.

"It's cheaper than having someone from here fix it. It'll take the same amount of time as well" she said back.

"Yeah you're right" I said slamming the hood. "Should we check in here?"

"Yeah want me to?" she asked grabbing her purse. I nodded and pulled out my phone as Mia walked off. It would have been a lot easier to just take Mias car but we thought we were going to be taking some furniture back so the truck was the better choice. As I scrolled through my phone a text popped up from David. I was surprised I haven't heard from him sense the BBQ.

 _Hey_ it read

 _Uh hi._ I wrote back

 _How have you been? -David_

 _I've been good and you? - me_

 _Been alright -David_

 _That's good?- me_

 _Yeah I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted you know going crazy texting you and all. I don't know what came over me -David_

 _Uh it's fine- me_

"We got room 16" Mia said walking up shaking the keys at me. I nodded and followed her to the room. It was small with one bed a tiny bathroom and a tv.

"Cozy" I said sitting on the bed and putting my phone down.

"Well it is called the cozy in" Mia said turning on the tv. I smiled and laid down. I was starting to doze off when my phone started ringing. Ugh. I grabbed and didn't recognize the number.

"Who is it?" Mia asked while eating a milky way.

"I don't know. Unknown number" I said.

"Here I'll answer it" she said and reached over grabbing it from my hands and answering before I could stop her.

"Hello?" she asked. "Oh it's you. Yeah she's right here" she threw the phone at me and got up and walked to the bathroom not even telling me who it was. Rude.

"Hello?" I said picking up the phone.

"Ezra?" ah it was Tig which explains Mias off putting attitude towards him.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked.

"Look I'm calling off a prepaid phone so I can't be long. Are you and Mia in Stockton? Gemma said you guys broke down there." he said

"Yeah we were going to IKEA and my truck broke why?"

"You both need to lay low ok? Don't leave your hotel until one of us comes to get you" he said

"What why? What's going on Tig?" I asked starting to panic.

"Some issues with a rival MC. Just promise to stay put" he said

"Ok ok we will" I said back

"Good" was all he said before hanging up. What the hell?

Mia walked out and after filling her in she grabbed her knife out of her purse and put it on the night stand.

A few hours later we were watching some lame sitcom when we heard tires squeal outside. We looked at each other and rolled to the side of the bed that wasn't facing the door. Mia had her knife and I had my keys. Not the bed protection but it was all we had. We heard a gunshot and both jumped. Mia pulled out her phone because it was vibrating and she answered.

"Jax" she whispered. I could hear him talking loudly but it was jumbled together and I couldn't make out the exact words.

"I don't know were behind the bed" she said back as another shot went off and the sound of wood breaking happened close.

"Bro there breaking the doors" I whispered. Panic was crawling at me and fear was flowing through my body.

"Jax there-" she was cut off as the door to our room was kicked open. We screamed and both ran to the bathroom as shots flew past us. Slamming the door Mia reached up and broke the window. It was small and would be a bitch to crawl through but we would have no choice.

"Come on Ezra" Mia said before helping me up. I jumped through and gritted my teeth as glass cut me. As I landed I looked back and saw Mia start coming through. She yelled and was pulled back slightly. I reached up and grabbed her hands pulling her forward. She was almost all the way out when a sneering pain came from my leg. I pulled really hard and we both fell to the ground.

"Ezra come on!" Mia yelled grabbing my arm. I got up but the moment I put weight on my left leg pain ripped through it. Fuck

"I can't my leg!" I said back causing her to grab my arm and pull it over her shoulders supporting my weight. We both started limping down the alleyway. We could hear yelling and then running. Fuck they were chasing us. We started going quicker but the men caught up and grabbed each of us. I swung back hitting the man in the nose. He yelled and there his hand forward slapping me. I fell to the ground and could feel the blood flow from my nose. He reached forward again just as two shots went off and his body fell forward on top of me. I screamed as he hit my leg and tried to push him off. A dark shadow came forward and pulled him off me. The shadow reached for me and I jumped back and started swinging on it.

"Stop! Stop Ezra it's me!" it yelled.

Tig.

Oh thank god. I threw my body forward into his waiting arms.

 **thank you all so much for the reviews! I love it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: drug usage in this chapter.**

. . .

Fuck that hurt I thought as Chibs made another stitch into my leg. I had thought I was shot but turns out the bullet had skimmed my calf. It still hurt like a bitch through.

"Here little red take a hit of this" Tig said pressing a joint to my lips. I took a deep hit but the weed wasn't going to hit me soon enough.

"Ready for another love?" Chibs asked from behind me. Fuck no. But I nodded anyway.

"Mia?" I asked as Chibs made another stitch.

"Hospital. Jax is with her" Tig said giving me another hit. I sighed and put my head down. I knew it was bad but hospital bad?

"Do they know what's going on?" I asked. Tig shook his head and gave me another hit. I was starting to feel the drugs now but the worry was still there. After Tig and the others had found us they were going to take us to the clubhouse so we wouldn't have to report this to the police but when we rolled up and was walking inside Mia had passed out. It had scared Jax so much that without thinking he picked her up and took her to the hospital. That was an hour ago.

"All done" Chibs said before he started cleaning up. I got up and accepted the ice pack one of the new prospects offered and pressed it to my lip that was busted.

"Can you call and see how Mia is?" I asked the prospect who quickly said yes ma'am and scurried off. Ma'am? What? I raised my eyebrows at Tig and he just shrugged his shoulders and sat next to me.

I sighed and rubbed my head that now had a bump on it. Man I probably looked like Shit.

"Do I look as bad as I feel?" I asked looking over at Tig. He opened his mouth and closed it looking away not answering. "Thanks jerk guess I know how I look"

"We have Jax on the phone" said walking up. Tig took the phone and talked to Jax for a few minutes before he hung up and gave the phone back to the prospect.

"So Mia has a concussion and a few broken ribs. But other then that some bumps and bruises. They're going to be keeping her overnight for observation." he said. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out trying not to overly panic.

"Tig, why were we attacked?" I asked.

"The MC we were patching over. They were small not a lot of manpower. When Clay decided it was time to patch them in some of their more violent members got pissed. We don't know how they knew about you two or even where to find you two but Clay is back down there trying to find out. Unfortunately some of the little fucks got away so you should stay here for the night."

Fuck. I sighed and rubbed my head again. It was seriously starting to hurt and I felt like I was about to hyperventilate from the panic. I started taking fast breaths and my eyes started filling with tears as the adrenaline from the night started to wear off and shock was setting in. Tig who noticed started to put his hand out but quickly withdrawaled it before turning and walking out. Chibs who was next to me wrapped me in his arms and let me cry it out. Twenty minutes later I was laying in one of the clubhouse's rooms. The sleeping pill Bobby had giving me was starting to take effect and coupled with the weed Tig had me smoke I was starting to seriously nod off. I closed my eyes and as sleep crept closer I heard my door open. I opened my eyes and saw Tig standing there. He walked forward and put a hand on my head gently stroking my hair.

"Tig?" I mumbled.

"Shh. It's ok baby" he said still stroking my hair. I smiled and closed my eyes. I was almost asleep when I felt the slightest pressure against my lips. When it left I could taste whiskey and cigarettes but I couldn't be sure because I was already asleep.

. . .

"Darling time to get up" a voice said. I groaned and pushed the hand away rolling over. I heard the person sigh and leave the room. Good now I can sleep in peace.

"Hey! Wake your ass up!" a voice yelled after kicking open the door. Fuck.

"No! Go away!" I yelled back only to have a pillow thrown at my head. I jumped up and turned around and stopped.

"Mia!" I yelled jumping up and running towards her. I wrapped my arms around her and felt her wrap hers around me.

"Hey" she said. I pulled back and wanted to start crying at the sight of her. I thought I looked bad. Her left eye was bruised and turning purple, her lip was split and her neck was covered in black and blue bruises. Good god.

"Wow you look like shit" she said smiling at me.

"Hey look who's talking!" I said back making her laugh. I hugged her again as the first tear fell.

"Hey don't cry" she said rubbing my head which only made me cry harder. Few minutes later I pulled back and took a deep breath. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go make breakfast." she said walking out while holding my hand.

As we cooked a breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, potatoes, and biscuits the guys were in a meeting. Mia started playing music and was slowly swaying to it but it was clear she was limited due to her ribs. As I started whisking the eggs memories from last night started creeping back. Wait did Tig actually kiss me or was I dreaming? I stopped whisking and tried to concentrate hoping to get something more but it left just as quick as it came. I shrugged it off it must have been a dream. As the eggs finished up we started setting up plates just as the guys finished their meeting. Jax came out and kissed Mia on her cheek making her blush. Whoa I guess there together. I smiled and the guys left the small kitchen to sit down. Mia, Gemma and I happily served them all. As we finished the three of us walked out with our plates. Jax had saved a seat next to him and so did Tig. Mia went and sat next to Jax and I sat next to Tig. As we ate us in on what Clay and Opie had found out. To put it simply those members had came to a party the club had once hosted. They had saw how much we ment to the club and saw it as the only way to hurt them since it was to hard to get to Gemma.

"What's going to happen to them?" I asked

"When they are found the club will handle it" Jax said taking a drink of orange juice. We all finished eating and everyone noticed the way Jax was babying Mia. And everyone found it absolutely hilarious at how pissed she was getting at it. I tried to hide my laughter when Jax wouldn't even let her go to the restroom by herself. Everyone pretty much broke at the sound of her telling him to fuck off the the door slam. I looked over at Gemma and saw she was watching the hallway they had disappeared to with an unamused expression. Oh man.

As breakfast ended most of the guys left to start work and Gemma went to the office. It only left Tig and me in the clubhouse. I started cleaning up and much to my surprise Tig helped me. Thank goodness the guys weren't food wasters because the plates were pretty much cleaned so we just put them in the dishwasher.

"Uh thanks for taking care of me last night" I said leaning against the counter.

"It was no problem" he said shrugging and putting his hands in his pockets. We both stood there staring at each other and that's when the memory came back. Tig came to my room last night.

"You were in my room last night" I said making him stand up straighter.

"Uh yeah" he said.

"And you… you kissed me?" I asked hesitantly. He took a deep breath and nodded. "Why?" I asked. He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Seriously red? Why else would you?" he asked looking at me.

"I don't know." I said genuinely confused. Tig took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling before looking back at me. He lunged forward and pushed me against the counter while grabbing my face and kissing me deeply. Yup whisky and cigarettes. He pulled back and we both stood there panting my hands on his biceps and his on my face. We both didn't say anything till we heard a throat clearing and we both looked up to see Gemma standing there arms crossed and a pissed off look on her face.

"Ezra we need to talk" was all she said before turning around and walking out.

Oh great.

 **. . .**

 **Thanks so much for all the reviews! I glad you all love Ezra and Mia :) Am I getting the characters down? Let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

I looked at Tig and saw him have a slight worried look on his face.

"You should probably follow her" he said stepping back.

"Fuck I don't wanna go" I said panic kicking in. Gemma scared the hell outta me.

""Yeah I wouldn't either but you kind of have to babe" he said giving me a little push towards the door. " Good luck" he said

"Bastard" I mumbled walking slowly towards the office. God I wish I was high right now. As I passed the garage I saw some of the guys working. It was odd seeing them in anything but there cuts. As I entered Gemma's office I was relieved to find Mia already there.

"Hey" I said sitting down.

"Hey" she mumbled.

"What do you think this is about?"

"Um I'm guessing me and Jax but I don't know why you're here"

"Uh yeah Gemma may have caught me and Tig kissing a few minutes ago" I mumbled looking down.

""What!? You and Tig what the Fuck? When the hell did this happen?" Mia said causing me to jump back.

"I.. I.." I studdard

"Yeah I'd like to know the same thing" we both turned at the sound of Gemma's voice well I did anyway Mia just moved her head because of her ribs.

Gemma walked in and sat down at her desk. She leaned back and crossed her hands in front of her and raised her eyebrows a sign to tell me to talk.

"Uh it just happened" I said biting my lip. Gemma pursed her lips and nodded and looked to Mia.

"How long you been screwing my son?" she asked.

"I'm not screwing him. I don't even know what we are" Mia said back. Gemma nodded again before looking over at me.

"You screwing Tig?" she asked making me blanch.

"No we just had our first kiss when you walked in" I said a little insulted that she would think that. Gemma just nodded and pursed her lips again.

"I told you both the rules. Simple don't screw the guys." she said giving both of us a hard look.

"We didn't screw them" Mia said but Gemma just waved her off.

"I don't care. The rules were simple." she rubbed her forehead and sat up straighter. "listen I don't care that you're with them. In fact I'm happy for you both. But the rules are the rules. And you knew 're fired. Both of you" she said.

"Are you serious?" Mia asked.

No she can't be serious.

"Look the whole reason for the rules were because I know my boys. Jax will beat any man who even looks at you Mia. And Tig? God help the man who touches you. My point is simple. You wanna stay? Then you gotta break up with them" she said before getting up and walking out.

"Is she fucking serious?" I asked Mia who just stared straight ahead. "Mia"

"We should go" she said getting up.

I walked out with her and as we left the garage I was surprised to see Mia's blue car there. Jax must have brought it by.

. . .

"Do you know what you're going to do?" I asked Mia later that day.

She just stayed quiet. She'd been quiet all day. I sighed and got up to get some juice. As I poured it my phone rang. Pulling it out I saw it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I said as I answered it.

""Ezra it's Jax is Mia there?" he asked. Uh oh.

"Um hold up" I said and walked into her room.

"Mia Jax is on the phone" I whispered. She turned and looked at me and shook her head.

"Sorry she's sleeping" I said.

"Right. Ok thanks" was all he said before hanging up.

"Are you going to break up with him?" I asked.

"Jesus Ezra let it go! I don't know what the hell I'm going to do. We need money and they pay the most out of everyone in this God forsaken town." she said putting her head in her hands. I heard her sniffling and walked over and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Your falling in love with him aren't you" I whispered. Her head whipped up and she had a conflicted look in her eyes. I opened my mouth to say something only to be interrupted by a loud banging on our door. I looked at Mia and she reached over and grabbed her handgun from her side dresser.

I followed her out of the room and the banging got louder.

"Mia! I know you're in there" oh it was jax. Mia rolled her eyes and walked to the door she opened it and there stood Jax and Tig.

"We need to talk" he said. Mia took a deep breath and looked over at me. I nodded and walked out with Tig following me.

"Listen about my mom.." was all we heard before we shut the door.

Tig and walked over to the small BBQ station and sat at the tables there.

"I'm guessing you heard what Gemma said to us" I said

"Yeah I heard." was all he said. He took out his smokes and after lighting up looked at me.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" he asked taking a deep drag of his cigarette.

"Honestly no" I said Tig nodded and continued to smoke.

I wanted to say something else but I didn't know what else to say. I mean I liked him. A lot. Tig made me laugh with his constant pick up lines and weird view on things. A few minutes later Jax came came out of the apartment looking a bit pissed. Tig got up then gave me a nod and walked off.

I walked back into the apartment and saw Mia on the couch crying. I sighed and sat next to her letting her cry it out.

. . .

Mia and I were out grocery shopping when I knew. I walked up to the deli and almost turned around when I saw David. He looked the same but when he saw me panicked looked crossed his face. He power walked out of the deli. What the hell? I followed him confused as to why He was trying to get away from Me? Like he was the crazy one.

"Hey!" I yelled making him stop and look at me.

"Look Ezra I'm sorry for going crazy on you. I won't bother you anymore ok?" he said frantically looking around.

"What's the matter with you? You sound afraid of me" I asked.

"I… look just let Tig know that you came up and talked to me ok?" was all he said before running off. What the hell? I was confused so I pulled my phone out and called Chibs maybe he could shed some light on the situation. He answered on the second ring. It didn't take long for him to explain that Tig had beat the shit out of David after seeing him constantly texting me.

"He did what?" I asked.

"Love the man's crazy about you can you blame him?" he asked.

"I.. I guess not?" I said.

"You should really consider just quitting. He's worth it love trust me." was all he said before hanging up.

I looked up as Mia came walking down the aisle. She looked determined and frankly a little pissed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong damn Jax Teller. I'm in love with the stupid idiot so now I'm going to go quit my job so I can be with the stupid ass." was all she said.

"I think I'm in love with Tig" I blurted. She sighed and nodded.

"Well I guess we're both quitting" she said.

. . .

Mia and I drove up to Teller-Marrow and as we got out I couldn't help admire her. She looked fierce and like a force to be reckoned with. She was definitely going to make a great queen bee one day.

Together we walked into the office where Gemma sat.

"We quit" we both said in unison. Gemma looked up and raised her eyebrows. She took off her glasses and looked at us before asking if we were sure. After agreeing that we were she simply nodded. Mia walked out but before I could leave I looked back at her.

"Just so you know we are the best damn bartenders you'll ever have." I said before turning and leaving.

As I walked out I smiled at I saw Mia shake her head at Jax and him just laugh before hugging her gently. I looked for Tig and smiled walking up to him. He was covered in grease and smelled like oil but I would still jump his bones.

"You still my coworker?" he asked leaning against the car he was just working on.

"Nope. I think I'm just your girl" I said smiling at him. He took a deep breath and gave me a small smile. The real smile could be seen in his eyes though. They were shining so bright they could light up a room.

"I knew you would chose me" he said making me laugh and hug him.

"Your an idiot" I said before he kissed me. I could get used to this.


	12. Chapter 12

Life without a job was hard. It had only been 2 weeks and we were starting to feel the sting of it. Luckily John our old teacher had called in a few favors and gotten us an interview tonight at a bar in downtown Sacramento. It was almost a 2 hour commute but john said the bar paid twice as much as the Sons did so it was worth a shot.

Also in the past weeks my relationship with Tig had blossomed. He came over nearly everyday and more often than not him and Jax would stay for dinner. We hadn't gotten to the point where he would stay over night but it was still going amazing. It pretty adorable actually because the more they came over the more weight they both seemed to be putting on. Apparently homemade meals were something they hadn't had in awhile. As for Jax and Mia they were in the puppy stage. Mia was now comfortable openly touching Jax in front of Tig and I but was still on edge about it in front of others. Jax didn't seem to mind though. Jax and I had also grown close. Not super close but we shared a mutual understanding and often watched Mia and Tig argue. Mia and Tig were tolerating each other but it was clear that they did care for one another much in the way I did for Jax. That didn' them from arguing over what movie to watch.

And for the club well they had found the men who had attacked Mia and I that night in Stockton and took care of them. Mia and I were both healing up nicely. Though I still had a slight limp to my step Chibs had taken out the stitches two days ago. Mias ribs though they were going to take awhile to fully heal. I think she was just happy that she could now dance again.

We didn't tell Jax or Tig about the bar. Mostly because it was just an interview so we didn't want them to get there hopes up about us possibility finding work. I knew they both felt guilty about them being the reason we had to quit.

It was Friday night and Mia and I just arrived at our possible new job. The place was packed and there was a 2 block waiting line to get in. After parking we walked up and showed our ID to the bouncer in front and after telling him our name he pushed us through the crowd. The moment we entered the bar you could smell the alcohol and sweat from the customers. It was so much different from the club. The place was so packed that it was standing room only. Also the other bartenders who managed the 20ft long bar seemed to enjoy dancing on top of said bar. Mia and I both shared a look before shoving our way through. After quick introductions Jay the women who owned the bar thrust us forward and had us making drinks. We also met Lorine. She was tall with fiery red hair and a amazing body. Then there was Bell, who was short with a mass of blonde curls and was covered in tattoos. Lastly we met May. She was just a few inches shorter than Lorine and had extreme resting bitch face going on. Her dark hair was up in a bun that showed off how her hair was shaved on the bottom. We stood out to everyone. I think our clothes had most to do with it. The other girls had jeans on with some form of boots and tight fitted shirts while Mia and I had opted for our matching lace dresses and high heeled boots.

Throughout the night there was never a slow part. The patrons would just order drink after drink after drink. I was surprised none of them got sick. A few hours in the girls started saying it was tip top time. Mia and I looked at each other completely confused as to what that meant. Then it happened. It's like the alcohol hit everyone at once and the place exploded in fights and yelling. At that point more bouncers came out and started breaking up the fights. After 20 mins or so everything calmed down and the night went back to how it was to start.

Fuck this place was crazy. I looked over at Mia and saw that her eyes has lit up. Oh great she liked it. She smiled over at me and I gave her a tentative smile back before a customer got my attention. The night went on smoothly after that. We mixed drinks and then a song came on that got all of the girls excited. They started dancing on the bar and when Mia and I didn't join in Jay pushed up with them.

It was terrifying being up there but after a few awkward beats I got into the rhythm of it and then it was like the music just followed through me.

As the night neared it close Jay came up to us and offered us the job.

"Only got one rule. Don't bring your boyfriends to my bar." she said before we agreed. "Good. Welcome to the family ladies" she said walking off.

"Yay! I'm so happy you guys are going to be working here!" Bell said jumping up and down her hair moving the springs.

"Yeah welcome ladies" Lorine said with a much more calmer voice.

"Yeah well let's see if you two can last the week" May said getting up and walking out.

"Thanks I guess" to the two remaining bartenders.

"Payment ladies!" Jay said walking up and throwing us each a wad of cash. "Puls tips"

Holy Shit I thought as I looked at the cash. We never got this much at the club.

"Is it like this every night?" I asked.

"Pretty much yeah. It get worse on the weekends through" Bell said sitting up on the bar.

"You two ladies will be working Wednesday through Sunday" Jay said taking a drink of her beer while leaning against the bar.

"Odd days" Mia said.

"I don't see the point in opening Monday's or Tuesdays. By Wednesday most people are ready for the weekend" Jay said back.

"Smart" Mia said smiling.

We stayed and talked with the other girls before deciding it to head home. We had a hell of a long commute now. As we drove home we counted the money and found out between the two of us we made $500 in one night. It was definitely going to be worth the drive.

We pulled into our parking lot and as we got out we saw police next door.

"Must have been another break in" Mia said looking at the cop cars.

We walked in and both went to grab something to eat.

"Maybe we should move" I suggested sitting down with my leftover steak.

"I was thinking the same thing. I mean a week with this job and we could definitely afford to leave this place" she said digging into her pork chop.

"Yeah maybe we could even get a place with two bathrooms" I said.

"Yes. I'm tired of sharing with you" Mia said.

"Hey! You take more time than I do!" I said. She just rolled her eyes. We finished dinner at 5:30 and both went to sleep.

I was still sleeping when I felt someone rub my head. I pushed the hand away and rolled away from it only to have it return.

"Fuckin stop" I said smacking it.

"Come on babe wake up" said. Tig of course.

"It's too early Tiggy." I said burying into my pillow.

"It's noon" Tig said laying down on the bed next to me.

Ugh go away.

"So? Let me be lazy" I said even though I knew he wasn't going to let me. I heard him sigh then felt a sting across my ass. I jumped up and threw my first at him but he jumped up laughing.

"Get the hell outta my room!" I yelled making him laugh and duck when I threw my pillow at him.

"Well since you're awake babe wanna have breakfast with me?" he asked making me groan and rub my ass the still stung.

"Did you really have to spank me?" I asked getting up.

"Just preparing you" he said before walking out. Preparing me for what?

I walked out and was surprised Jay wasn't there.

"Jax isn't with you?" I asked sitting on the couch.

"Nah he came and got Mia earlier this morning" he said sitting next to me and putting his arm around my shoulders. I smiled and snuggled into him enjoying his unique smell of cigarettes and leather and something that was just Tig. We sat for a few minutes before he turned on the tv and started watching some car show. I closed my eyes and ended up falling asleep on him. When I woke up I was laying on top of Tig and he was passed out as well. I tried getting up so I wouldn't wake him but he had his arms wrapped around me and when I moved he tightened them and pulled me closer.

"Tig" I whispered trying to move again but he just moaned and I felt his hips thrust up at me. What the hell is he doing?

"Tig what the hell are you doing?" I said louder making him wake up. I scooted off him and he saw up and looked down at him jeans. I looked as well and blushed as I saw the evidence of his arousal.

"Sorry doll." he said rubbing his face.

"What just happened?" I asked. He looked up and me and sighed rubbing his face.

"Can you blame me? I mean babe I'm a very sexual man" he said.

"Oh" I said and looked down unsure how to respond.

"Tig I'm not sure I'm ready for sex." I said kind of afraid of what he was going to say.

"I know. I knew before we got together that I'd be waiting awhile" he said.

"But you uhh I mean you have needs" I said blushing.

"Oh baby of course I have needs I am a man after all and look at you. I can't wait to be able to have you in my bed. But I knew what I was signing up for. Don't worry about it. We'll get there" he said reaching out and pulling me towards him. I smiled and kissed him deeply.

"Yeah if I'm going to hold off you might not want to kiss me like that" he said making me laugh and hug him.

A few hours later Mia came home and Tig left. We had spent the whole day eating junk food and watching tv. It was quite entertaining introducing Tig to the world of reality tv. Eventually he just changed the channel and put on Jurassic park.

"Ready for our second day of work?" Mia asked taking Tigs spot on the couch.

"Yup let's do it" I said getting up and getting ready.

. . .

"I like this one." Mia said pulling out a brochure for a more upscale apartment.

"The closets were too small." I said "What about this one?"

She looked at it and frowned her eyebrows. My choice was a apartment complex that had 2 bathrooms a big kitchen and a big balcony.

"I like it. Plus it's close to the club" Mia said.

"Yay." I said making her laugh. It had been two weeks now since Mia and I had started working for Jay at her bar. It was fun and thrilling. We now had 4 grand to start our move to a new and better apartment.

Tig and jax still didn't know where we worked. All they knew was that we were happy and making great money.

Our new furniture had came in as well. So now our crappy small apartment had very nice items in it. It made both Mia and I nervous. Even though charming was a small town it did have its bad part. And we lived smack dab in the middle of it.

The past month of dating Tig has seen many changes. First and probably the most prominent one is that Mia and I haven't been together as much. While we still worked together and lived together whenever she was home she left with Jax or I was gone with Tig. It was definitely something we've had to get used to. Today is the first day we've been able to spend together and it was only because the guys were on a run and would be gone till midnight.

"So should we go sign the lease?" Mia asked getting up.

"Sure" I said getting up and going to my room to get ready.

An hour later Mia and I were making keys to our new home. We ended up getting a more expensive one but bigger.

The apartment had brick walls and hardwood floors. When you walked in you were in the living room that led out into a medium sized back yard. On the left was the kitchen that had a small island. On the right was a staircase that led to the two bedrooms. The master had a bathroom and the other bedroom had a balcony overlooking the mountains. It was perfect. After we went to the shop to get boxes so we could start packing.

We drove up and the sight of the bikes all lined up made us look at each other. The guys were supposed to be gone all day. As we got out and walked up Gemma came out to greet us.

"Hey" she said.

"The guys are here? Thought they were supposed to be gone all day?" Mia asked after giving Gemma a brief hug.

"Some shit happened on the road. Mayans. Attacked them and ran Bobbie and Chibs bikes off the road." Gemma said looking pissed.

"Are they ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Bumps and bruises but Chibs has a pretty bad cut on his right arm. There trying to stitch him up now but it going about as well as you'd expect." she said.

"Why didn't nobody tell us?" . clearly that translates to why didn't Jax call her.

"To them it's not that big a deal. Normal shit. Go ahead and go see them. I'll go get the boxes ready for you" she said before walking off.

We walked in the clubhouse and I almost laughed at the sight of Juice trying to stitch Chibs up.

""Fucking hell man you're just making it worse!" Chibs yelled pushing him away.

"It needs stitches Chibs" Jax said from the bar.

"Then someone else do it." Chibs said.

Mia walked up to Jax and he smiled at her before putting his arms around her. I walked and sat next to Tig on the pool table.

"Know how to do stitches babe?" Tig asked jokingly.

"Actually I do" I said making everyone turn towards me.

"What?" I asked a little uncomfortable by the sudden attention on me.

"How do you know how to do stitches?" Juice asked.

"I went to school to be a medical assistant and we were taught how to do them" I said.

"From medical assistant to bartender. Huh that's a story I wanna hear one day" Clay said from where he was sitting at the bar.

"Well come here love and stitch me up before this idiot kills me" Chibs said.

I got up and walked over. The cut was deep and wasn't even properly cleaned. I started cleaning it and tried to ignore Chibs grunts of pain as I started to stitch. It Wasn't perfect because it had been awhile sense I had practiced but they looked a lot better then the massacre Juice was doing.

After cleaning up and making sure Chibs was properly resting I walked over to where Tig was sitting at the bar nursing a beer.

"Good job doll thanks for taking care of him" he said before grabbing me by my belt loops and pulling me so I stood between his legs.

"No problem" I said resting my hands on his shoulders. "It was nice being able to use my skills again"

"Well we'll definitely be able to put them to use" he said.

"Why didn't you call and tell me about the attack?" I asked a little hurt that Gemma had told me.

"Because it wasn't that big a deal. No one got seriously hurt"he said

"Alright boys. We need to talk about this Mayan problem" Clay said.

"Ezra Mia come to the office with me" Gemma said. We both got up and followed her.

""That was Clay's way of saying for us to get out" she said as we entered the office.

"Oh ok" I said sitting down.

"So where are you two moving to?" Gemma asked.

"Just over on 12th and Cottonwood. The new condos that just went up" Mia said making Gemma raise her eyebrows.

"Heard those are expensive. That new job must pay well" she said.

"It pays great" I said. She nodded and lit a cigarette.

"Where is it?" she asked blowing the smoke out.

"downtown Sacramento" Mia said. Ok I guess we're telling people now. A few days after starting Mia and I had agreed not to tell anyone where the bar was in case we couldn't make it work. Only when we got stable did we agree to let people in. Guess in her mind we were.

"Shit that's 2 hours away" Gemma said clearly shocked.

"They pay well. Enough that the commute is worth it" she said back.

Gemma nodded and was about to say something when a knock came at the door. We all looked up and saw that it was two women. One was rather tall with spiked up black hair and bright green eyes. The other was a few inches shorter and had medium length brown hair.

"Are you Gemma?" the taller one asked.

"I am. You picking up or dropping off?" she asked.

"Oh were the new bartenders. Chibs told us to come by for an interview" the short one said fidgeting under all our stares. Huh I didn't know they had planned on hiring new ones. I looked over at Mia and we both nodded and got up. We told Gemma that we'd be out side and left the office.

"I didn't think they would hire new ones" I said after we sat down at the picnic tables.

"Me either. But they are having a party this weekend so" Mia said.

"I know that but why aren't they having a trail party like we had to?" I asked a little insulted.

"don't know" Mia said. Clearly this wasn't bothering her as much as it did me.

Mia and I got to talking about how to decorate our new place when the two women walked out. We stopped talking as they walked over. What did they want?

"Gemma said this weekend we are to report to you two for instructions" the taller one said.

"Ok" Mia said back before turning to look at the design book.

"Well aren't you going to ask us our names?" the taller one asked Mia. Shit bitch has an attitude. I looked over at Mia and saw her rise an eyebrow before looking back at her.

"I didn't realize you were so important." Mia said her voice dripping with sarcasm. The women gave her a pissed off look. The shorter one then stepped forward. I thought she was going to be kinder but the moment she opened her mouth the assumption flew right out.

"Were the sons new bartenders. We are important. Picked by a member himself. Maybe you should learn some respect" she said looking smug. Oh this bitch.

"Alright listen here bitch" I said standing up the same time Mia did. "You may have been asked but don't go acting like you have the job. We were asked by the VP and Sgt at Arms themselves. Not only that but all we have to say is no and like that" I said snapping my fingers "there goes your job. So maybe you should learn some respect you skinny twat"

They both reeled back as if they had been slapped. The shorter one was about to say something when the door opened and out came Jax and Tig. They both walked over and put their arms around us making the bitches from hell glare and walk off.

"Be here on time!" Mia snapped at them.

Jax looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"What was that about?" Tig asked.

"Stupid little bitches acting like they owned the place" I said before hugging him.

Jax laughed and hugged Mia before they walked off.

. . .

"Watcha gonna wear?" I asked Mia that weekend before the Sons party. Our first while being with Jax and Tig.

"Hm I think I'm going to wear a black lace crop top with dark blue skinny jeans and red heels." Mia said after shaking out her curls so they looked unruly while framing her face. Gemma had told us that being with the guys meant we had to dress differently as opposed to how we would have dressed while working. Now we had to look sexy but not to the point where other men thought we were single. Yet just enough for them to be jealous of our boys. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that we had a dress code. But whatever I guess. I wanted Tig to be proud to have me by his side. Another weird thing about dating a member. During parties that the club hosts we had to be by our men's side unless they were busy. We had to act appropriate yet not to stiff fun but not too fun. It was all very complicated. Luckily we had Gemma to help us get through it. Also if we weren't with our men we could be with her. Which Gemma said happened often.

"What about you?" Mia asked while applying red lipstick.

"Um a sheer crop top that has roses on it, black jeans and black high heeled ankle boots." I said.

"Cute!" Mia said smiling before shutting off the light and practically skipping to her room. Why the hell is she so happy? I followed her in and furrowed my eyebrows at her getting out her sluttiest lingerie. We had bought them together in Sacramento last week. She got them because they were blue.

"Why are you getting those out?" I asked leaning against the entrance to her room.

"Uh tonight's The night with Jax" she said smiling. What?

"Whats so special about it?" I asked confused.

"Um I'm gonna have sex with him" she said.

"Gross bro! I don't wanna know that!" I said walking away to her laughing.

30 minutes later we drove off towards the party. As we walked in we noticed a lot than normal. Huh guess another chapter was here. We walked in and saw that it was the Tacoma chapter. Which meant.

"Happy!" Mia said walking up to the man who we met a month ago. We hadn't seen much of him sense. We saw him a week after the attack but the was the last time. Still it was good to see him. After quick hugs and a promise to catch up later we left to go find the bitches from hell.

We walked up to the bar and saw that they were waiting there already. After tense nods Mia and I hopped over and waited for them to do the same.

"What?" Mia snapped when they didn't move.

"Um we can't do that" the tall one whose name was Stacy said. Gemma made us learn there names.

"And why not?" Mia said clearly getting pissed.

"Um hello do you see how short our skirts are?" the other Amber said. For fucks sake.

"Not our fault you chose to dress like sluts." I snapped. "Get your ass out"

They both sighed and very pathetically crawled over making the other guys howl and whistle at them. After they got over Mia and I showed them everything the needed to know before hopping back over and going off to find our men.

. . .

The party was going great. We met a lot of new people. Also the new girls were pretty much drowning trying to keep up. It was mine and Mias main source of entertainment. When asked why we didn't help them by Gemma we told her what happened and she just shook her head but let us handle it our way.

Mia and I stayed together until 2 am when she dragged Jax off to his dorm. Oh gross. I knew what they were going to be doing.

All night in had been drinking soda and now I had to pee. I excused myself and went to the bathroom. As I came back I saw the new little bartender Amber talking to Tig. Who lucky for him looked uncomfortable and kept trying to move away from her. Then the little bitch decided to put her hand on his chest and push her flabby things she called tits out. Tig moved away but I was already seeing red. I stomped over and grabbed her by her hair before pulling her head back and pushing it into a wall. I heard a satisfying crack and threw the bitch back down on the floor. She yelled and tried kicking at me but I smacked her legs away and started throwing punches. I vaguely heard Gemma tell Tig to back off and that this is something I needed to do without him interrupting. The bitch was able to get a hit in and while I was momentarily distracted she grabbed my hair and rolled us. She was on top and punched me but while she was going for a second one I hit her in her stomach and grabbed her hair throwing her head first into a table making all the drinks fall. I got up and picked her up by her hair feeling proud at the sight of her blood covered face. Dragging her by her hair I the front door. I could feel she was kicking and hear her annoying screaming but didn't stop till I got to the entrance. I pulled her up her by her neck.

"Listen here you little bitch. You come near my man again. Even flash a look in I will fucking kill you got it?" I said squeezing her throat for good measure. She nodded frantically. "Good" I said before pulling her up more and throwing her outside. "As if it wasn't obvious you don't have the job" I said before shutting the door and walking back to a smiling Tig.

"Wow babe you sure are a jealous little thing" he said.

"Bitch got up on my man" I said before grabbing his face and whispering in his ear. "You're mine. And now everyone here knows not to touch you" he just laughed before kissing me.

 **Review me! Hahah :) hope you enjoyed**


	13. Chapter 13

I sighed as I looked at all the boxes. My room was empty. Not going to lie but it was a bit hard leaving this crappy apartment. I mean it was mine and Mias first home together. Still we both knew it was time to leave.

"Ready babe?" Tig asked from the doorway. I smiled and nodded walking over to him. He put his arm over my shoulders and walked with me as we left. After turning in my key I hopped on the back of Tig's bike and we rode off to the new apartment.

As we pulled up I smiled at the sight of Chibs and Juice parking the van. We were originally going to pay movers but the moment we brought it up to Gemma she shut it down and said that the guys would be there early Saturday morning to help. And at 8am they had all showed up. It was noon now. It was actually kinda sad that it took only 4 hours to pack up our apartment.

As Tig parked I got off and walked to the front door. Opening it I smiled. Together we all worked to bring in the furniture. It was quite entertaining seeing the guys try to decorate. Eventually they gave up when we told them the different color blacks we had.

I walked upstairs and laughed at seeing Tig try and put together my dresser. It had been in the box since it arrived from IKEA.

"How's it going?" I asked from the doorway.

"This shit makes no sense" Tig said looking at all of the pieces.

"Why don't you try reading the directions?" I said handing him them. He just pushed it away saying he didn't need them. I rolled my eyes but left him to do it his way. I walked into Mia's room and found her setting up her bathroom.

""You hungry?" I asked. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah. Was Thinking we could head down to Joe's and get one of those 3ft sandwiches so we can feed all the hungry men" she said.

"Sounds good to me" I said following her down stairs to where Chibs was putting together the table.

"You going somewhere?" Gemma asked from the kitchen.

"Were gonna go to Joe's and get some food for everyone" I said grabbing my purse.

"Smart" she said grabbing her purse. "I'll come with you"

The drive to Joe's was short. We took Gemma's car because both of ours was filled with boxes. We placed our order and went over to the grocery store and bought 4 bags of chips and a couple of two liters of soda. After paying the 3 of us walked back to Joe's. We ended up passing a woman who was giving away puppies.

"They're so cute!" I said bending down and petting one.

"What kind are they?" Mia asked.

"Pitbull" she said smiling as one of them tried jumping out of the box.

"I want one!" I said picking up the one that tried to jump out.

"Ezra no. We just moved in" Mia said from behind me.

"Come on" I said getting up and pushing the puppy at her. "Look she likes you!" I said as the little blue and white puppy started kissing Mia. Mia rolled her eyes and gave her back to me.

"Fine" she said.

"Yay!" I said and turned towards the women. "We're gonna take her" I said smiling. She nodded and said to have fun before we walked away.

"What should we name her?" I asked as we walked back 's.

"Phantom" Mia said petting her.

"Why that name?" I asked.

"It looks like she's wearing the mask from phantom of the opera" Mia said.

"Huh it does" Gemma said reaching over and petting her. I smiled and agreed.

. . .

We pulled back up to the condo and I started laughing at the sight of the guys trying to get our sofa out of the van. Chibs was trying to direct them and was clearly getting frustrated.

"Bloody hell man I said left!" he yelled.

"Hey! Enough. Come inside we got food" Gemma said causing the guys to quickly put the sofa down and run inside.

. . .

"I'll see you later!" Mia said as she left the apartment.

"Bye!" I called while playing with Phantom. She had gotten so big.

A month. It's crazy that it's been a month since we got her. Mia she had been on the fence about getting her had quickly fell in love.

It was 5 pm when Tig came over. Not even bothering knocking he just walked in. I was making dinner for the both of us since Mia was staying with Jax.

As we sat down to start eating the door flew open. I jumped up and Tig pulled his gun out only to put it back when a very pissed off Mia came through the door.

"Bro are you ok?" . She looked at me then looked at Tig who took a step back.

"You knew didn't you!?" she yelled.

"Mia.. take it easy" Tig said backing up more.

"Take it easy!" she yelled throwing her purse at him. "I can't take it easy!"

"What the hell is going on!?" .

"Fucking Jax Teller!" she yelled before tears started flowing. I ran forward and hugged her.

"Mia…" Tig said

"Shut up!" she yelled at him "Get the hell out!"

I looked over at Tig and saw him shake his head before grabbing his cutt and leaving.

"Ok bro sit down and tell me what happened" I said leading her to the couch. She sat down and put her head in her hands. After a few minutes she looked at me and my heart broke at the sadness in her face.

"Jax.. he.. his ex Wendy.. she's pregnant" she said through hiccups.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"He told me tonight" she said. "Then the bastard told me he had known since before we got together!"

I didn't know what to say so I grabbed her her as she continued to cry.

"Ezra I'm 21. I don't want to be a mom. I don't want to deal with baby mama drama. I don't want to share him with her." she said before she started crying again.

"Tig knew?" I asked.

"Apparently all the guys did" she said. I nodded and felt anger course through me. That night I slept in Mias bed not wanting her to be alone. I understood where she was coming from. Her and Jax had been together for 2 months and from what she learned was that Wendy was almost 5 months along. We called off work the next day because she didn't feel like leaving the house. I understood. Jax had been calling all day. He even resorted to calling my phone. After the 6th call we both turned off our phones.

I was making Mia oatmeal when she finally got out of bed. She sat at the table and to be honest she looked like shit. Her face was red from crying and her hair wasn't brushed. I knew she was thinking about breaking up with Jax but the thought itself made her just cry more. As I gave her the oatmeal a knock came from our front door. I looked over at her and saw a hard look pass over.

"I got it" I said. I opened the door to reveal Tig.

I walked out and shut the door before turning towards him.

"You knew?" I asked.

He took a step back and I saw a conflicted look cross his face.

"Yes." he said.

"And you didn't think to say anything!?" I asked anger starting to creep into my voice.

"I couldn't Ezra." he said reaching for me. I smacked his hand away making a hurt look appear on his face.

"My best friend is in there hurting! You know how much hurt you could have saved her!"

"Jax told me not to tell. I couldn't betray him."

"He should have told her before making her fall for him!"

"She's way over reacting" he said making me widen my eyes.

"She's not!" I yelled making him step back. "She has every reason to be pissed!"

"Why are you pissed at me then!?" he yelled back. "This is between them!"

"Because you kept it from her!" I yelled "She had every right to decide if she wanted to be with Jax"

"So your pissed at me because Jax kept something from her?" he asked.

"No. I'm pissed at you because you knew. And by withholding that information you hurt my best friend."

Tig rubbed his face and turned around.

"You know what I'll come back when you stop acting like a bitch" he said walking off but not before I grabbed one of Phantoms toys and threw it at his head.

I walked back inside and saw that Mia had left the table. She must have heard us arguing. I walked upstairs and saw she was laying in bed again. I sat down next to her and rolled over putting my arms around her.

. . .

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since we last saw Jax or Tig. They both had given up calling and we told the front desk not to let them in the condo complex. We both had gone back to work and had even resorted to stay there during the workweek to lessen the chance of seeing them.

I missed Tig. I missed him so much it hurt. But I couldn't help but think that if he could keep something like that what else would he be willing to keep from me?

"I'm going to go see Jax" Mia said when we came home after our work week was over.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yeah. I've been thinking a lot about it. I need to see him" she said. I nodded and knew it was time I saw Tig.

"Are you going to see Tig?" she asked while putting down her backpack.

"I think so." I said smiling as Phantom came running up to us. Our neighbors Jacob and Carlos had been taking care of her over the week.

Later that night I called Tig and he wasted no time in coming over. Mia had left an hour ago. She hadn't called which meant things were going well. I finished feeding Phantom I walked to the door when I heard the knock. I opened it and almost started crying. Tig had lost a lot of weight. He smelled of alcohol and weed.

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"No" he said. I looked in his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. After letting him in we both stood quite.

"I'm sorry" Tig mumbled looking at the ground.

"So am I" I said. I walked towards the couch and after sitting down I turned towards him.

"I shouldn't have flipped so hard on you" I said. "I just get too protective of Mia. She's family and the thought of someone hurting her just makes me wanna kill someone"

Tig nodded and reached a and placed it on my leg. I grabbed his hand and felt the rough skin.

"I shouldn't have called you a bitch. I knew it was wrong to keep that from you. I couldn't betray Jax. You understand that right?" he asked looking up at me with desperate eyes.

"I understand. But Tig… I need to know everything" I said. "I can't be someone you pick and choose what to tell me. If so it won't work"

He nodded and put his arm around me.

"Jax always said for a old lady to make it she either has to know everything or nothing at all anything else it'll just fall apart" he said rubbing my arm. "I guess you're one who needs to know everything"

I pulled back and felt a smile on my face.

"What?" he asked

"I'm your old lady?" feeling a ridiculous giggle slip. Tig rolled his eyes before kissing me.

"Yes. My old lady" he said kissing me again. We started making out but it wasn't long till I couldn't stand the smell of him.

"Take your clothes off." I said making him raise a eyebrow.

"Not like that!" I said laughing. "You reek"

"Hurtful" he said but took his shirt and pants off. I went to the washer and after starting it turned back and blushed at the sight of Tig standing only in his boxers in the middle of my living room.

"Wanna take this to your room?" he asked walking over to me.

I laughed a nervous laugh as he came closer. He gave me a seductive look before grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder. I let out a squeal as he ran upstairs. He threw me on my bed and landed on top of me before kissing me hard. I kissed him back and when he reached down and grabbed my chest I knew this was going to go further.

His hand was traveling down my side when we heard a series of gun shots ring out. We broke apart and he threw me on the floor covering my body with his own. The glass to my balcony broke and I screamed as more shots rang out. Then we heard Phantom barking and the front door break.

"Shit I don't have my gun" Tig said.

"Mia. Mia has one in her bedside table" I said. He nodded and got up running towards her room. I got up to and stopped as a man came into my room. He was wearing a mask. He jumped forward and I screamed and grabbed my bedside lamp hitting him across the face making him yell in Spanish. He was going towards me again when a shot rang out and he fell to the floor blood pooling the wound on his head. Tig came in and grabbed me. We both ran downstairs and saw that there was two men. One jumped at Tig and he and the man started fighting. The other came at me but yelled in pain as Phantom latched onto his leg. I looked around and grabbed a horse statue that Mia had gotten because she said it was pretty and hit the man across the face. It ended up knocking him out. As he fell I ran forward and grabbed phantom. Turning back I saw that Tig had beaten he man unconscious. He turned towards me and after grabbing my car keys we both ran out.

. . .

I walked through the door of the clubhouse and was instantly wrapped in a big hug by Mia. After pulling back I saw she had a cut on her left eye that was starting to swell and darken.

"What happened?" I asked putting Phantom down.

"Fucking Mayan decked me" she said.

"You and jax we attacked?" looking over at Jax who had a deadly and crazed look in his eyes.

"Were fine" She said

I nodded and hugged her again. Tig told the story of what happened and then went and got dressed sense he was still in his underwear. Mia looked over at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Not now" I said to which she nodded.

We all sat in the clubhouse and as Clay walked in he looked pissed. Gemma walked in after and we all understood why. She had a black eye and a split lip. Both Mia and I jumped up and went towards her.

"I'm fine ladies" she said gently touching Mias eye and giving me a kiss on the forehead. We nodded and went and sat down with Gemma.

"Alright listen up!" Clay called. "Normally old ladies aren't here for club meetings but seeing as all of them have been targeted I see no problem in allowing them to listen in. Anyone got a problem with that?" when no one spoke up he continued. "Tonight the Mayans attacked us. They had the intention of kidnapping our old ladies. I don't know about you but that pisses me the fuck off. We need to deal with this and fast because the next Mayan to come to Charming will have a bullet between his eyes before he can say Hola."

"Do we know why they are being targeted?" Juice asked.

"From what we gather it's because during a drug run they tried to do through Charming. When we went to confront Alvarez about it he got pissed. A gunfight broke out and one of his men's old ladies got hit. My guess he wants revenge and figured he could snatch one of ours." Clay said.

"How would he even know about Mia and Ezra? Where they live?" Jax asked "They haven't been here that long"

"Probably from a party we had"Clay said looking over at us. "You two ok?" he asked.

"Were ok" Mia said reaching over and grabbing my hand.

"You should probably stay here tonight. Who knows if they'll come back" Clay said.

"Lockdown?" Gemma asked.

"Nah. Donna wasn't attacked so they are probably going for just you three" he said. Gemma nodded and got up. We both got up and followed her with Phantom behind us.

"You can stay here Mia." Gemma said opening the door to Jax's dorm.

"Ezra Tig's is right here" she said opening the door to the room right across the hall. I walked in and sat down on the bed. After Gemma left and Mia said she was going to shower I walked over to Tig's dresser. I opened it and found a big shirt that said SONS on it it white print. After pulling off my own clothes I put the shirt on and crawled under the blanket with Phantom by the foot of the bed. An hour or so later Tig came in and after changing crawled in next to me and put his arms around me. It didn't take me to fall asleep after.


	14. Chapter 14

Fuck it's hot in this room. I was burning up.

I opened my eyes and realized that Tig was wrapped around me. His weight was making it uncomfortable to breath and his body heat was making me sweat.

His legs were entangled with mine. The top half of my body was under him as he wrapped his arms around my head and shoulders. I pushed my head up and looked around and saw from the digital clock on the bedside table that it was 8:30. I normally didn't wake up till much later. Must be because I'm burning up.

I tried to remove myself from Tig but the moment I moved away he grumbled and tightened his hold on me. Good God man let me go. I tried again and he woke up looking at me with his sleepy blue eyes.

"Uh hi" I said.

"Hmmm" he said before putting his face in the crook of my neck and falling asleep again. Fuck. I just gave up and looked at the ceiling.

 _Knock knock_

"Come in" I said.

The door opened to reveal Gemma. She looked better.

"Hey Mia and I are making breakfast." she said smirking at the sight of Tig.

"I'll come help" I said tapping Tig on his arm.

"No she's gonna stay here" Tig said addressing Gemma.

"Well we need help so let her go" Gemma said making him grunt and roll over.

"You're ruining my sleep!" he said into the pillow.

"Yeah well file a complaint" she said before walking out.

I laughed and got up. I kept his shirt on but pulled my pants on.

"See you in a bit" I said giving him a kiss before walking out.

I entered the kitchen to see Mia and Gemma talking and making pancakes. Mia turned towards me and smiled.

"Morning guys" I said.

"Hey" Mia said.

"Hand me the eggs doll" Gemma said stirring more pancake batter.

"How many are we making?" I asked while getting the eggs.

"The Tacoma chapter is coming down so a lot" Gemma said.

I nodded my head and pulled a bowl down from the cabinet starting another batch.

As we started the eggs I looked over at Mia and noticed a purplish mark on her neck.

"I didn't see that bruise last night" I said nodding my head to her neck. She put her hand on her neck and blushed.

"Yeah that's cause it's not a bruise Ezra." she said with a nervous laugh.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"Uh a hickey" she said.

"Oh.. when did you get it?" I asked.

"Well last night Jax and I had sex." she said smiling

"Oh god bro. You were attacked last night and you had sex with Jax?" I asked.

"Hey! I was traumatized and he was comforting me" she said

"Right." I said "You're not still mad at him?"

"No. We talked it out and we're good now. Besides if you've seen that man naked and seen what he has to offer.."

"No! I don't wanna hear this!" I said covering my ears. She laughed and nudged me.

"Hey girls how's it coming?" Clay said walking in and kissing Gemma.

"Almost done baby. The guys all here?" she asked.

"Almost. We're gonna need you three to explain to them what happened" he said.

"Ok we'll be there" she said.

As we finished up breakfast a knock came at the doorway. Looking up I smiled at the sight of Happy standing there.

"Ladies" he said walking in.

"Happy" I said going and giving him a hug. Mia gave him a hug and he gently touched her eye.

"You two ok?" he asked.

We both nodded yes.

"We'll get them. Don't worry" he said before walking out.

. . .

"Foods ready!" Mia called.

Normally we would serve but with so many people we figured it could just be self serve.

Mia, Gemma and I got our men their plates before all of us sat down to eat.

. . .

After the meeting Clay told us if we want to go anywhere we were to have an escort until things with the Mayans calmed down.

"Hey I'm going to go home and get some clothes wanna come with?" Mia asked me later after cleaning up breakfast.

"Yeah." I said getting up from where I was sitting.

. . .

We entered our home and saw that it was trashed. Our back glass door was broken and our front door was busted open. Walking up to my room I saw that the man who Tig shot was gone. There wasn't any blood on the floor either. I tried not to dwell on it. I grabbed some clothes and went downstairs to get phantom some food.

. . .

It's been three days since Mia and I had to stay at the clubhouse. Luckily we did have to work for a week because Bell needed the money she offered to take our shifts. Originally we didn't want to lose out but in the end it worked out for us.

In those three days Tig and I had gotten much more closer. We learned about each other and I started noticing his odd quirks. Like how he had an organized mess in his room. He loved vanilla creamer and oddly Italian sodas. He liked to have a smoke before bed and one right when we woke up. Also he was a bit crazy about his hair.

I had also made an odd habit of hanging out with Tig while he worked on cars. I think he enjoyed it. We talked and laughed and really kept each other occupied. I often found myself bored and more often than not would wander over to him or Chibs.

"Hey" Gemma said walking up to me. I was sitting outside just enjoying the sun.

"Hey Gemma" I said scooting over. She sat next to me and pulled out a smoke.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing good" I said.

"Pretty crazy shit going on huh" she said.

"Yeah. Is it always like this?"

"No. Things sometimes calm down. But they always pick right back up"

"Huh well at least I know my relationship will never be boring"

"You're strong you know. I'm very proud of you and Mia."

I blushed at the praise Gemma gave me.

"Thanks" I said.

"You Tig's official old lady now?"

"Yeah"

"You gonna get his crow?"

"Crow?"

"Once you become an old lady you get a crow. Your man's crow."

"Oh no we haven't talked about it"

Gemma nodded and took another hit off her cigarette.

"You definitely have the makings of a great old lady. Not many women can handle seeing a man shot in the head"

"I'm trying not to think about it"

She just nodded.

. . .

We were sitting around eating ice cream and play board games. Mia had managed to coax us into play monopoly. She was kicking our ass. At the moment Tig and her were arguing about rent.

"No Tig I'm not budging on this pay me my two grand." she said

Tig who looked pissed threw his money down.

"This game is bullshit" he said taking a swig of his beer. I laughed and took another bite of my ice cream.

It was amazing. All of us together. I just wish I didn't have this sinking feeling that something bad was about to happen.

 **AN: Sorry for the wait! I'm nearing the end of college and life is crazy so I apologize deeply! But let me know what you all think! :)**


	15. Chapter 16

It's been two weeks since the Mayans attacked us. So far nothing else had happened. Mia and I had been trying to go home. We were both tired of staying at the clubhouse and were using the argument that we hadn't had anything happen to us but both Tig and Jax shot it down saying it was because we were on constant watch. Sadly Clay agreed with them so our chances of getting home were still slim.

Still after two weeks Mia and I had created a nice routine for ourselves. Wake up, make breakfast, clean, help Gemma with paperwork, and depending or not if we were working we would either go and handle grocery shopping sense the Tacoma chapter was still down we went through food fast , then start dinner or we'd go to work. It was comforting. We'd cook at the meals for the guys which normally consisted of breakfast and dinner and if Tig, jax & Chibs said they were hungry we'd go and make a few sandwiches for them. Dinner was harder to plan because the club was getting closer to finding the men the guys who sometimes stay out all night and miss dinner. Normally on those nights Gemma, Mia and I would just order take out.

Speaking of Gemma and Mia they were also getting closer. They both had healed and now only had a slight yellowish bruise. It seemed as though Gemma had fully accepted Mia as Jax's old lady and was now molding her to be the next queen bee. It was quite interesting to see it happen.

As for Jax and Mia well they were over the bump they had when Mia found out about Wendy. She was actually interested in meeting her because she felt it was right that Wendy knew who she was sense it was guaranteed she would be around the baby a lot. Jax disagreed as did I. Besides that through the two are going strong and have even talked about Mia getting Jax's crow. Nothing has been decided yet.

Tig and I had also grown close. I was falling for him more and more each day. We spent a lot of time together but not enough that we got tired of each other. Also with us being so close all the time and sleeping together it was getting harder to ignore his sexual needs. We had fooled around some but actually having sex well that was still far off. Other than that we were doing great. Though we did have a slight fight about my work.

We always had a escort Mia and I wherever we went someone was always with us. That included work. Normally it was Happy or Bobbie who would come with us but one night Jax and Tig decided to come. They liked the way the bar was but the moment we got on the bar to dance they lost it. Thank goodness they didn't make a scene they just waited till we got home to start the fight. We fought for a few hours which was weird because it was pretty much Mia and I against Jax and Tig. After a few hours the guys gave up. Well more like they just got tired of fighting. After though they still didn' it we continued to work at Jays.

"Damn it!" I looked up and saw Mia walk in looking pissed. I was currently sitting in my room reading.

"What happened?" I asked

"There's no freaking room in my and Jax's room!" she said throwing herself on the bed. "I wanna go home"

"So do I." I said as I rubbed her head.

"Do we know how much longer we're going to have to be here?" she asked

"Nope." I said looking up at the doorway as Gemma came in.

"Hey girls" she said walking in and looking at the mess shaking her head.

"Hey I offered to clean but Tig said no so" I said raising .

"It's ok." she said sitting on the bed. "I know it's been hard. It was hard my first lockdown."

"I'm just getting homesick" Mia said sitting up.

"Same" I said.

"Understandable." she said nodding. "But they guys are close to finding the men who did this so it should all be over soon"

We both nodded at that.

"We're hosting a party tonight. It's Clays birthday" she said "You wanna help serve alcohol?"

"Yesss" Mia and I said in unison. Gemma laughed before getting up and saying she needed to go to the liquor store.

"Care to join?" she asked. We both nodded and got up to follow her.

The party was in full swing. We were dancing and drinking and man it felt good to finally let go.

We ended up not serving drinks because the guys made the New prospects do it.

So that meant Mia and I were free to drink. And drink we did.

We just took our 3rd shot when shit hit the fan.

Mia and I walked down the hall together our arms linked together. It was safe to say we were both getting pretty drunk.

We heard a lot of yelling and then a gunshot. It was almost like a bucket of cold water was thrown on us. We both sobered up and looked at each other. We took off to the front and saw Chibs run around the corner.

"Chibs what's going on!?" Mia asked

"Fucking Mayans are here come on!" he said pushing us towards the back. As we were running a man came out of the back door and pulled a gun on us making Chibs pull his out. Instantly Mia and I fell to the floor as shots went off. After we looked up and saw the man's body in front of us.  
"Come on" Chibs said walking in front of us and as he reached the back door it flew open again throwing him back. 3 men ran in and tackled him.

"Chibs!" I yelled getting up.

"No! GO!" he yelled already fighting off the men.

Mia grabbed my hand and we ran in the opposite direction. As we were getting ready to turn the corner a shot rang off and I fell to the ground as a pain blossomed in my shoulder.

"Fucking hell!" I yelled grabbing my shoulder feeling the wetness and warmth of the blood. I looked up at Mia and saw her panic before grabbing a picture off the wall and hitting the man who shot me across the face. He fell and she turned and grabbed me pulling me up. We ran/limped for a bit till we came upon a closet. She opened it and threw me in it and was getting ready to follow when shots rang off again. She ducked and pulled out her keys throwing them at me.

"I gotta lead them away lock yourself in." she said turning away.

"No! You can't leave!" I yelled.

"I have to! I'll be back don't worry" she said before closing the door. I jumped forward and locked the door feeling tears fill my eyes.

I looked down at my shoulder and saw the blood flowing. Fuck. They must have hit something. I pressed my hand harder against it and had to bite my lip from crying out. I jumped back as a loud bang came from the door. I could also hear a lot of gunfire and yelling.

I'm getting lightheaded. I laid back and tried to stay awake but it wasn't long till the blood loss coupled with the pain made me black out.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

It smells like a hospital. I must be there. But for what? Oh right I was shot. Chibs… what happened to him? Mia! She left me. Did she come back?

I slowly opened my eyes and wanted to shut them again at the bright light. I turned my head slowly and saw a head of curly black hair next to me. I smiled because I knew only one person with that hair. Behind him in another chair sat Gemma who was sleeping with her head in her hand.

I looked down at my hand and winced at the sight of all the needles in me.

"Tig" I whispered my voice cracking. He moved a bit but otherwise stayed asleep. I rolled my eyes because of course he would sleep through that. I didn't try talking again instead I lifted my hand and placed it on his head. He hummed a bit and lifted his head his eyes losing the sleepy look the moment he saw me.

"Oh god baby" he said leaning forward and kissing me. He pulled back slightly and leaned his head on my forehead. I could see tears brimming his eyes. When he pulled back Gemma came over and kissed my forehead.

"Welcome back sweetie" she said gently caressing my head.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"two weeks" she answered

"Fuck" I said and tried to sit up but winced at the pain in my shoulder.

"No. No you can't move yet" Tig said pushing me down.

"It's been two weeks why can't I move it?" I asked irritated.

"It's going to take a while for it to heal" Gemma said pulling up her chair. I rolled my eyes and laid down.

"Where's Mia?" I asked looking over at Tig. I knew something was wrong when I saw the look of pain cross his eyes.

"Tig?"

his mouth but closed it again.

"Where is she?" I asked more forcefully.

"Baby calm down" Gemma said.

"No I'm not going to calm down!" I said raising my voice. "Where is she?"

Gemma took a deep breath but answered.

"The Mayans took her" she said.

I took a deep breath and looked away. I could hear Tig talked but it was white noise. I don't know what started first the crying or the hyperventilating but all I knew was I was losing it. It got so bad that they had to sedate me again. But still it didn't mask the pain I was feeling. A pain that no one could see because at that point it wasn't my shoulder that was hurting.

. . .

 **AN: I am so sorry for the wait. I kind of lost inspiration for writing for awhile but I'm back :) and with this update I offer all you readers that are still here send me a pm and I have a small chapter called first sight which is when Jax and Tig first see our lovely ladies so just let me know or should I just post it on here? Idk yet :) hope y'all enjoyed**


	16. Chapter 17

I haven't gone home. It's been a week since I woke up. I was in the hospital for two days after but once released I went straight to stay back at the clubhouse with Tig. He understood why I couldn't go home.

We hardly saw each other through. All the focus was on trying to find Mia. I saw Jax twice and each time the pain was to much so I just left. He looked horrible. He was clearly not eating and sleeping. One night I was out at the bar taking stock to keep my mind busy and I heard him wake up yelling. He walked out of his room and his eyes were rimmed red and he was shaking. He ended up sitting on the floor by his door his head in his hands. He probably didn't see me. I didn't know do because whenever I saw him I saw Mia and was painfully reminded that she wasn't here. Still I couldn't just leave him there so I poured a glass of whisky and wordlessly handed it to him. He took it and opened his mouth to say something but I turned away and just went back to bed curling into Tig who just grumbled and wrapped his arms around me.

That felt like so long ago. Probably because I had become a major pothead sense I woke up. Every night I got high. It helped. I was on work leave because of my shoulder so I could really do anything I wanted to. It was clear that it sometimes bothered Tig but he never said anything.

I had just gotten done smoking a joint. I walked out and saw everyone in the clubhouse. Must be the weekly meeting they started having. Since Mia went missing everyone was normally gone all day would come home sleep then leave right away in the morning. Once a week though they would come together to talk about how close they were to finding her or something important they may have found. This was the first meeting I was attending. I stumbled in and sat next to Gemma who gave me a disapproving look.

"Are you fucking high?" she hissed

"Yup" I said and just stared straight ahead. I heard her scoff and shake her head.

"Is this really a time to be blown out of your fucking head?" she said

"Mind your own business Gemma" I snapped. She leaned back like I had slapped her before her eyes turned deadly and she leaned forward.

"This is my business." she sethed " the guys are out there looking for Mia and here you are fucking high as a kite. Mia wouldn't want you to be like this"

Without thinking I grabbed her and threw her into the wall making everyone look.

"Don't you fucking tell me what Mia would want. You don't know her so don't speak for her" I said anger coursing through my body.

Gemma's eyes filled with anger before she grabbed me and threw me back making me land on a table. I was about to get up when we heard tires screeching outside. We all ran out and saw a black van pull up. Suddenly four men jumped out all of which had guns.

"Get back!" they yelled before firing off a few warning shots. I was pushed to the ground by Tig half his body covering mine.

One man hit the van and the back opened where they pushed something out. After they all got in the van and drove off. Once they left the lot everyone ran forward to see what they had dropped.

"Oh god" Tig said before grabbing me and pulling me away.

"What is it?" I asked trying to pushed forward.

"Call 911!" jax yelled holding the bundle in his arms. I pushed Tig away and moved forward and saw what he didn't want me to see.

Mia.

She was covered in cuts and bruises and her once long hair was now short. She was currently unconscious. I put my hand to my mouth and stumbled back into Chibs who wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm going after them" Tig said. He walked up to me and gently grabbed my face. "I'm gonna get them" he said before kissing me and take off towards his bike. Chibs let me go and gave me a nod before going with Tig. I looked down at Jax and saw his conflicted look. He wanted to go after them but he didn't want to leave her. I looked up at Gemma and gave her a nod.

"Go baby" she said putting a hand on his shoulder. "We got her. She's safe" Jax nodded and I bent down and pulled her into my lap. Jax then took off towards his bike following everyone else.

It took only minutes for the ambulance to get there. As they loaded her up I got a ride over with Gemma. We waited in the waiting room all night. At 7:30 the doctor came out.

"Ezra Santos?" he called

"Yes?" I said getting up.

"Your miss Mia Montes' emergency contact correct?" he said walked over.

I nodded and he sat down in front of me and Gemma.

"And you are ma'am?" he asked addressing Gemma.

"Gemma Teller. Family friend" she said putting her hand out.

"It's ok if she's here" I said to the Doctor who nodded.

"Ok well we gave Mia a thorough exam and found multiple drugs in her system. Small traces of roofline, some heroin, also a large amount of muscle relaxers." he said stopping so we could digest this news "Also during her physical examination we found extreme vaginal scarring." my eyes at that. It was our worst fears. "Also she has a minor concussion, a few broken ribs and a broken hand"

"How would her hand be broken?" Gemma asked

"Well from the looks of her she fought back. The knuckles in her hand were the worst so it was clear it was from punching something. And her head injury is in the front which means she probably heasbutted someone hard." he said making me snort. Gemma looked over at me and raised an eyebrow but otherwise didn't say anything.

"When can we see her?" I asked.

"Well she's awake. But she has requested no visitors" he said.

"What?" Gemma and I said at the same time.

"I'm sorry but it's her wish. We'll let you know when she's ready" he said before getting up and walking away.

"He's gotta be kidding me" I said rubbing .

"She needs time baby" she said rubbing my head.

"Any word from the guys?" I asked. She shook her head.

A couple hours later we got the call. The guys had managed to catch the van. The men were now being hidden. A little while later Jax came by. Of course he was pissed about not being able to see her. We couldn't do anything though.

"Hello Ezra" I looked up and smiled as the doctor came and sat down again.

"Whats going on doc? She gonna let us see her yet?" I asked.

"Uh right. Mia asked me to tell you all to go home. I don't know the reason." he said clearly looking uncomfortable.

"What?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry" he said getting up. I looked at Jax and Gemma and shook my head before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Gemma called.

"To see my dumbass best friend" I said pushing open Mias door. I was beyond pissed. She thought she could ban me from seeing her? Girl has another thing coming.

I walked in and stopped she looked worse then when we found her. Her eyes snapped towards me when the door opened. Her once bright eyes were now dull.

"Mia." I said. Her face contorted with anger.

"Get out" she snapped making me take a step back. Mia had never been mean to me. Not like this anyway.

"Mia.." I tried again only for her to yell again at me.

"I said get out what don't you understand!"

"Why are you acting like this?" I said back.

"Because it's your fault!" she yelled before grabbing something and throwing it at me. I ducked and one of the nurses came rushing in.

"You're not allowed to be in here." she said grabbing my arm.

"Get the Fuck off!" I snapped throwing her arm off.

"Just get out Ezra!" Mia yelled.

"Security!" the nurse yelled. Two men came in and grabbed each of my arms. I started fighting back and ended up hitting one on the nose. The other quickly wrapped his arms around me and threw me to the floor making me yell and throw my head back hoping to hit him in the nose.

"Hey hey!" I heard and looking up I saw it was Tig running down the hallway.

"Back off!" the man holding me said.

"Why don't you fuck off" I snapped making Tig shake his head.

"Look I got her" he said

"She assaulted one of us were going to have to call Charming PD" the man said making me roll my eyes.

. . .

Four hours later I was released from the police department. Tig and Gemma were waiting for me as I walked out rubbing my wrists from where they had the cuffs on way too tight.

" You're insane" Gemma said her hands on her hips shaking her head at me but she had humor in her eyes. I shrugged as Tig put his arm around me.

"Your shoulder ok?" he asked.

"It fine" I said. "I'm not allowed at the hospital for the rest of the day though"

They both nodded before we all walked out.

"Jax was able to see Mia for a bit" Gemma said.

"That bitch. What happened?" I asked a little pissed the Jax got to see her and I didn't.

"She broke up with him" Gemma said making my eyes widen.

"What?" I asked completely shocked. Mia was head over heels for Jax.

"Said she didn't want to see him anymore." Gemma said shrugging.

"Its just the shock she'll come to her senses" I said.

"Hope so. He was downright devastated over it" she said before lighting a cigarette.

. . .

I took a deep breath as I looked at the note left on the table. Mia had been released the other day and I was trying to keep my distance but seeing this just broke my heart.

 _Ezra, I've gone to stay with my sister. I need space. I don't know if I'll be back. Stay safe._

 _-Mia_

I picked up the note and in pure anger grabbed the table and flipped it sending its contents flying across the floor.

I started crying before going upstairs and grabbing my bag of pot and packing a bowl. After a few hits I laid back and looked at the note again. How could she leave?

. . .

 **1 month later**

I was eating breakfast and reading something on my phone when a knock came at the door. I looked up and touched my side making sure I had my gun on me.

I looked through the peephole and had to take a deep breath.

Outside stood Mia.

I opened the door and she turned towards me. She looked so much better. The last time I saw her she had bags under her eyes and her hair was greasy. Now her hair was a bit longer and shining, her eyes that were once dead now shown bright, her skin was clear and held a few scares.

"Hi" she said almost timidly.

I opened my mouth and shut it. My hand snapped out and her head flew to the side.

"I deserved that" she said grabbing her face.

"You leave for a month and all you say is hi!" I said anger coursing through my body. I turned and walked back into the apartment trying not to cry.

I heard the door shut and turned to see her standing there awkwardly. She was wearing a flower dress with a black leather jacket and brown boots. She really did look a lot better. She walked in and put her bag down.

"I'm sorry" she said "I shouldn't have just left. I just… god I needed time. I couldn't be here anymore"

I took a deep breath and nodded my head. I understood why she left but still she could have at least called me.

"Back at the hospital. I blamed you. I blamed you for getting me involved with the club. I also blamed everyone else. I realize now that no one's to blame but those monsters. But at the time I couldn't see past that."

"You know when I found out what happened to you that you were taken they had to sedate me because I was going crazy? I actually thought I was going crazy. I was a wreak. Then when we finally got you back and me out? For fucks sake I went insane and punched a security guard at the hospital. I have a record now. Then I come home and see that Shit of a note. I mean Tig had to stay here for two weeks to make sure I didn't starve. And now you come back saying hi? I mean what the fuck?"

Mia nodded and looked at the ground and I couldn't help but feel that this was wrong. She always puts up a fight. It was normally the other way around her scolding me. I sighed and walked up hugging her. She hugged me back and I heard her sniff and felt the tears she was shedding hit my shirt.

"Oh god bro no don't cry." I said feeling choked up now. We ended up crying and hugging each other.

We sat on the couch and she just talked about things she had been doing. Like how she started working as a medical assistant again. She admitted that she hated it. I told her about all the stuff I had been up to. How mine and Tig's relationship was now. And she was shocked when I told her how me and him had finally had sex.

It had happened 2 weeks ago. Though I had decided it after Mia had been found. I was at the clubhouse how when he and the guys walked in. He was bloody and looked exhausted. When I had asked him about it he told me that he just got done taking care of Mia's attacker's. He said for what . and I knew they had suffered but didn't feel an ounce of sadness only that justice was served. It was then that I realized how much he truly cared for me. He didn't have to do that for her. He didn't have to spend weeks looking for her but he did. I knew that if he would do that for her he would very well attempt to move mountains for me. Of course then I came home and found the note. After the two weeks of him living here with me it just happened. There wasn't some grand gesture, my room wasn't covered in flowers no. It was just us. Together. And it was amazing in its own way. He was surprisingly gentle. Well in Tig's way he was. It brought us closer. Of course now that it had happened I couldn't get him to leave me alone.

After a few hours of talking and catching up I told her that Gemma was having a BBQ tonight and how she should come with me. At first she was bit weary about it but eventually agreed. As drove I could tell she was nervous about seeing everyone and I would bet it was one person in particular.


	17. Chapter 18

As we drove to the BBQ I could tell Mia was nervous. She kept biting her lip and started picking at her nails.

"Have you talked to him at all?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Hes… well he's doing better." I said turning down Gemma's street.

Mias breathing picked up and she gripped the door handle.

If front of the house it was lined with Harleys. I could easily spot Tig's and Jax's as well. I looked over at Mia as I pulled in and saw her eyes glued to Jax's Harley.

"You sure you're ready for this?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm nervous. Do they hate me for leaving?"

"No. Well Gemma was a bit pissed about it but what can you expect from her. The other guys are just worried." I said taking off my seatbelt and reaching back grabbing the cookies I had made for tonight. I saw her nod and take a deep breath before opening her door.

As we walked up you could hear the music playing and the laughter of all the guys. I opened the door and smiled at her. We walked into the kitchen and found Gemma there cutting up carrots.

"Hey" I said walking in.

"Hey baby. Can you chop the tomatoes?" she asked not even looking up.

"Sure" I said looking back and seeing Mia biting her lip while standing in the doorway.

"Uh I brought someone" I said.

Gemma looked up and froze as she caught sight of Mia. Time stood still till Gemma put her hand over her mouth and a small sob escaped her.

"Hi." Mia said tentatively.

"Oh baby" Gemma said walking up and wrapping her in a hug. I felt tears sting my eyes but looked away.

"Where the hell have you been" Gemma said grabbing Mia by her shoulders and giving her a shake.

"I'm sorry Gemma. I just… I couldn't be here" she said whipping her eyes. Gemma nodded and put her hand on her face.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm ok now" Mia said smiling.

"Well good. Has Jax seen you?"

"No."

"that's going to be an interesting moment. But till then come help." she said turning. Mia laughed and walked over. Always bossy Gemma.

We started cooking and Gemma practically forced Mia to tell her everything she had been up to. I just tuned them out and started talking to Donna who I had grown close to.

I looked up as the door opened and smiled as Tig walked in. He smiled at me and started towards me but stopped once he saw Mia. His mouth opened a little and he went and grabbed her face before hugging her tightly.

"Tig… I can't breathe" she said after a few seconds.

"Good you deserve it after leaving like that" he said hugging her tighter. I laughed and shook my head.

"Let her go babe" I said smiling. Tig let her go but not before grabbing her face again.

"Where were you?" he asked.

Mia sighed and rolled her eyes.

Clearly getting tired of that question.

"I needed space Tiggy" she said. Tig nodded and let her go walking over to me.

"You seen Jax?" he asked putting his arm around me.

Mia sighed and shook her head no.

"You should. He's outside" he said

"Not yet Tig" she said going back to chopping.

He was opening his mouth again when the door burst open and in walked Chibs.

"Mia! Holy shit!" he yelled running over and hugging her. After it's like all the guys started coming in. They gave her hugs and then the questions started. Last that came in was Jax. It's like the whole room went silent. They both just stared at each other. He took a deep breath and walked over. He stopped briefly touching the side of her face that had a small scar on it before enveloping her in a hug. We all slowly filtered out of the room wanting to give them time.

A few minutes later they came out. Mia had been crying and Jax looked a little teary eyed himself.

"Glad to see you doll" Clay said giving her a hug.

"It's good to see you too" she said.

A couple minutes later we all sat down to eat. As we ate Chibs asked the question I had been wondering.

"So love you planning on staying or leaving again?" he asked while chewing on a toothpick.

Everyone quieted down and all turned to look at her.

"Um I'm staying." she said making everyone smile.

I looked over at Jax and saw him staring at her. They weren't sitting together. But he had a smile on his face.

"You gonna go back to working at Jay's?" Tig asked.

"No. I was gonna try and find a job here in town actually" she said.

"Why not back at Jay's?" Chibs asked.

"She… well she won't hire me back. Says she doesn't need someone who's as messed up as me at her bar. Must be afraid I'll have a breakdown or something" she said slowly picking at her mashed potatoes.

"She said that?" Juice asked.

Mia nodded and shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. When Mia was away I had asked Jay if she had heard from her and she said no.

"That bitch" Gemma said shaking her head.

"It's fine. It's probably a good idea anyway" Mia said.

"No it's not fine. She has no right to do that to you let alone say that" I snapped getting pissed.

"Well there's nothing I can do. I was thinking about working at the hospital. They need a MA for triage in the emergency room" She said

"You hate working as a MA." I said.

"Yeah but it's quite and… well my therapist thinks it'll be a good idea" she said mumbling the last part. Everyone nodded and ended up changing the subject.

A few hours later Mia and I said our goodbyes to everyone. I saw Jax give Mia a small smile and a hug before we left.

"Are you and Jax going to get back together?" I asked while driving home.

"No. I think it's best if we stay broken up for now" she said pulling out her phone and rolling her eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Just Jax. He said he's determined to win me back." she said shaking her head.

 _Jax POV_

I blew the smoke from out of my nostrils while smiling down at Mias text to me.

She said we were better off as friends. I disagreed. But it's ok. I won her over one time I'll do it again. I texted her back a smiley face and closed .

During the month she was gone I knew she would come back. And now that she is I'm not going to let her slip through again. Oh Mia. You're still my old lady.

 **Review please? :)**


	18. Chapter 19

Life was finally normal again. I could now live without fear or worry. Mia was back and it was good. She had changed a bit but that was to be expected. Probably the most funniest thing though was Jax and her. She decided to stay broken up with him but it was like he didn't think they were. He came over whenever he wanted to and even brought her flowers once. It was truly adorable. Mia would just shake her head and remind him that they weren't together and he would just smile and say ok. One night I asked Tig about it and he said Jax was going to win her over again. I had told him it might not work but he said Jax said he'd done it once before so he'll do it again. I had just laughed.

Me and Tig well it was love. I had fallen in love with that man. I was just terrified to tell him. We had been together now for 4 months. Those months had been amazing despite all the chaos that came with it. He had admitted that he thought I was going to bail at one point because it was so bad. I didn't know what to say so I just told him I'm stronger than he thinks. He just agreed before kissing me.

I started working again. Of course it was a lot different without Mia. Not only that but after hearing what Jay had told her I had had an extremely cold shoulder towards her.

"Um Ezra" I looked up and saw Jay standing there. This had been the first time she had spoken to me since coming back.

Her face was bruised up and she had a split lip.

"What?" I asked. I didn't really care about what happened to her.

"Um here. That's for Mia" she said handing me a envelope.

"Ok" I said going to serve another person.

As I got home that night I found Mia asleep on the couch with Jax under her.

"Hey" I said walking in and putting down my backpack.

"What's up" he said smiling and turning back to the t.v.

"You know you guys aren't really acting like you're broken up" I said.

He just shrugged and smiled down at her.

"She's still my old lady I'm just waiting for her to realize it herself" he said.

I smiled and walked to my room.

. . .

I woke up the next morning to the amazing smell of bacon cooking.

Walking out I found Mia making pancakes as well.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Uh hell yes" I said.

She laughed and put a plate of food down in front of me. We ate together in comfortable silence.

"I'm going to interview today at the hospital" she said.

"Are you excited?" I asked.

"Eh. I guess" she said pushing her pancake around her plate.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing just not sure about working again." she said

I nodded and put a hand over hers.

"It's going to be ok bro" I said. "Oh Jay gave me something last night for you" I said grabbing . I handed her the envelope.

"Did you open it?" she asked turning it over.

"Nope." I said watching as she opened it.

"What the…" she said pulling out the folded paper.

"What is it?" I asked curious.

"Its um a check for five grand" she said.

"What!" I said grabbing it. And yup there was a check for five thousand dollars.

"Did she say what for?" I asked.

" 'for being a great worker thanks'. That's all it says." she said looking at the paper.

"How random" handing the check back.

"I don't understand. She was pissed when I went back. And now she's giving me money?"

"Maybe she feels bad" I said.

"Hmm maybe" she said putting the check back.

"What are you going to spend it on?" I asked.

"I don't know. I gotta get ready" she said getting up.

I sighed and started cleaning.

After she left I made a few breakfast burritos and took off towards the clubhouse.

"Hey Gemma" I said walking into the office.

"Hey baby" she said while looking through some file cabinets. She turned towards me and I was surprised to see she had a small black eye forming.

"What happened to your eye?" I asked

"Oh. Went and gave the that bitch who wouldn't give Mia her job back a piece of my mind." she said sitting down at her desk.

"Wait you did that to Jay?" I asked surprised.

"She had no reason to say that stuff to Mia and you know it. She deserved an ass kicking."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Guess that's why she gave Mia a check for five thousand dollars" I said grabbing my phone.

"She did? I didn't tell her to do that. But good." she said giving me a sly smile.

 _Interview went good. Got the job! -Mia_

"Mia got the job at the hospital!" I said before texting back.

"That's great we're gonna have to have a party to celebrate" Gemma said already looking through her calendar.

 _That's awesome bro! Congrats! Gemma said we need to have a party to celebrate now. -Me_

 _Of course she would.-Mia_

"Tell her to come by the house tonight. It'll just be a small get together" Gemma said.

I nodded and texted Mia back. She agreed before telling me she'll met me at the clubhouse house.

"Ok she agreed. She's gonna head over here" I said putting away.

"Good we can work out food and everything" she said.

. . .

Later that night we had Mias bbq. Gemma said it was only going to be a few people but like any SAMCRO get together it's quickly grown. Someone broke the booze out at 8 so now most people were sufficiently drunk.

I wasn't drinking. I agreed to become Tig's DD so he could just let loose. Mia was sober as well. She couldn't drink because she was on some medication and it didn't mix well with alcohol. Jax who had been following her around all night was completely shit faced. It was clear it was starting to get on Mias nerves.

"I am five seconds away from punching Jax in his face." she said sitting down next to me.

I was outside watching the guys play basketball.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"He's just gah he's so freaking clingy now! He's making me wanna rip my hair out." she said making me laugh.

"Well what can you expect? He's missed you. Told me one night" I said taking a drink of my water.

"When did he say that?" she asked.

"Hmm a little before you came back. He was wasted one night and stumbled over thinking you were still here. When I reminded him that you weren't he kinda uh broke. Said he forgot and he missed you a lot. It was pretty heartbreaking to be honest"

"I should have called you all" she mumbled looking down at the ground.

"Yeah. But it's in the past now bro. We're just happy you're back"

Mia smiled and leaned her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a little bit until we heard someone yell her name. Turning I laughed at Jax stumbling out of the house and tripping on nothing. I looked at Mia and saw her sigh and shake her head before getting up and going to him.

"Ezra! Baby!" Tig said falling into me.

"Oh god Tiggy get off" I said pushing him away.

"Your so pretty babe" he said leaning his head on my shoulder and putting a hand on my thigh.

"And your wasted" I said stopping his head as he tried to make it go higher.

"Ha I'm barely tipsy" he said taking another drink of whatever was in his hand.

"Yeah ok" . the next hour trying to fight him off and seriously considered smacking him when he suggested we have sex behind one of Gemma's trees.

Mia had long ago taken jax home and most of the other party goers were asleep.

"Ok babe it's time to go home" I said to Tig who got excited. I tried to help him to the car but he started getting handsy again and kept distracting me.

"Fucking stop!" I said moving his hand from my boob.

"Come on red ever done it in a car?" he said trying to kiss my neck.

Don't kill him don't kill him don't kill him I kept chanting in . the whole drive back to my place he tried convincing me to have sex in my car. By the time we got home I was about ready to choke him.

I threw him down on my bed and he sat up grabbing my belt loops my body closer before pushing his face into .

"I want it here" he said kissing my belly.

"Want what?" I asked.

"My crow. This is where I want you to get it" he said smiling up at me.

"Uh maybe we should talk about this when youre sober" I said pushing him down.

"I'm sober enough to know that I've been thinking about this for awhile. And that's where you're getting it." he said.

"Ok baby" I said before he passed out.

Note to self: drunk Tig is not fun while I'm sober.


	19. Chapter 20

"When you and Jax talked about you getting your crow. Was he sober?" I asked Mia the next morning.

"Yeah. But we weren't very serious about it." she said

I nodded and looked out the window. It was raining. I didn't work tonight so I was planning on being lazy all day.

"Why are you asking?" Mia asked handing me my bowl of popcorn.

"Uh last night. Tig he told me he wanted me to get his crow."

Mia raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Are you going to do it?" she asked.

"Um I don't think so. He was wasted."

She nodded and sat down next to me drinking her cup of Apple juice.

"Do you want to get it?" she asked

"I don't know. Maybe. I'll wait till he asks me sober"

Mia nodded and turned the t.v. on.

. . .

It seemed as though the weeks passed by in a blur. Mia started at the hospital and she actually loved it. I continued to work at the bar. Even though Mia was making less we still lived the same way as we did before.

Tig and I never spoke of the tattoo again. Which was fine with me because I wasn't ready to get it. We did however talk about him getting his own place. He said he was ready for move out of the clubhouse and get his own house. So later that week we went and started looking at houses. People instantly thought we were married. After telling them that we weren't they quickly switched to try selling the house to Tig. Until they realized how much my opinion mattered to him. It didn't take long to find one I loved as well as him.

It was small. Three bedroom, two baths. It had a big back yard as well. When you walked in you entered straight into the living room and to your right was the hallway the led to the bedrooms and bathrooms. The kitchen and living room connected through a arch and the kitchen looked out over the backyard. It was hardwood flooring except in the bedrooms there was a dark grey carpet and the bathrooms had plain white tile.

It would be a few weeks until Tig moved in but as we stood in the master bedroom he turned to me.

"You know if you want um you can have a drawer here. For when you stay over. More practical you know." he said clearly trying to a big deal out of it. I smiled and nodded my head before going over and giving him a brief kiss. And in true Tig fashion it.

"You know red we could start christening the new house right now" he said a mischievous look in his eyes.

"No!" I said slapping his hands a way laughing.

He just laughed before grabbing me and hugging me. And I wanted to say it. I wanted to just at that moment tell him that I loved him but I couldn't. So instead I kissed him deeply.

As I arrived home I found Mia making dinner with Jax at the table. I smiled because they hadn't heard me walk in because the door was open, a must have whenever Mia cooked. Mia was laughing. Jax was just smiling clearly pleased with himself for making her laugh. I walked back out but not before I saw Jax grab Mia and pull her close. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and she closed her eyes leaning into it a silent tear made its way down her cheek. I saw Jax reach up and whip it and decided to turn and walk out. That was a very intimate moment and I felt like an intruder standing there.

I walked out and went to the vending machine near the front office. As I debated what to get a man walked by. I didn't pay him much mind until he spoke to me.

"Ezra?" I turned and there stood my first boy friend.

"Matthew?" I said shocked. I hadn't seen him sense we were teenagers. He looked almost the same. He was taller now at least 5'9. He had dark almost black hair and dark eyes. He lost his glasses that he used to wear. Must have traded them for contacts.

"Yeah! Wow. It's crazy seeing you again. And here of all places." he said walking closer.

"Right." I said "Why are you in Charming?"

"Uh business. I'm looking to buy some land" he said. "You look good."

I just laughed and rubbed my face. Even being with Tig and his very vulgar language something like what Matthew just said still makes me blush.

"Uh thanks" I said

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh I live here now. With Mia" I said

"Shit you and Mia are still friends?" he asked clearly shocked.

"Yeah" I said laughing.

"Huh. Wouldn't have picked you for a small town gal" he said.

"Yeah. Well I needed a change" I said shrugging.

"Right. Well I have to get going but here" he said writing down something on a back of a business card. "Call me, maybe we can get a drink or something" he said handing over the card.

I looked down at it and saw on one side it was printed with Marvins Logging. There was a number underneath but he wrote his number on the back.

"Yeah maybe" I said looking up and smiling at him before he walked off.

. . .

"Should I call him?" I asked Mia.

She shrugged and looked up at me.

"Do you want to?" she asked

"Uh kinda. I mean it's been a long time sense I last saw him" I said

"Then call. What harm could it do?" she said raising her eyebrows. I nodded and called the number. After a brief conversation we agreed to meet at 8 pm at the bar Penthouse.

. . .

I walked in at 8:15. I had accidentally overslept. I looked at the bar and spotted Matthew there wearing a very sharp grey suit.

"Hey I'm sorry I'm late" I said sitting down next to him.

He smiled and looked over at me.

"Its ok" he said beforelooking me up and down. Good God man can you be more obvious?

I had chosen to wear something simple yet classy because Penthouse was an "upscale" bar. Although looking around I felt I should have worn a dress or something but most of my dresses were meant for club party's and serving drinks. Oh well. My black skinny jeans and white and gold shirt was going to have to cut it.

Matthew and I spent the next hour or so talking and catching up. I found out he was in town with the hopes of buying a big chunk of land, harvesting the trees there and then selling off the now clear property for business, he learned about my bartending and how I came to be in Charming. He asked if I was seeing someone and told him yes but didn't give him much info on Tig because Gemma had made it clear that anyone could be a threat to the guys and by my being with him someone could use me to try and get information about the club. I highly doubted Matthew was a spy but still you couldn't be to careful.

After a few drinks through we decided on a walk to clear our heads. We walked down main street in a comfortable silence. We ended up walking by the clubhouse at the same time Jax, Opie, Tig, Happy, Juice and Clay walked out. I thought it was weird because they never went for walks. They all turned and started walking towards us. I felt Matthew put his hand on my arm and looked down at it before shrugging it off.

"We should go" he said moving in front of me as if there was danger.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Well of it isn't mister richy rich!" Clay said walking closer.

"Look gentleman I don't want any problems tonight. Can't we handle this tomorrow?"Matthew said making me wonder what his business with the club was.

"Well you came onto our turf. Let's handle this now" Clay said. I briefly wondered if the guys had seen me but I was almost completely hidden by Matthews broad back. I peeked around him and saw Tig look right at me.

"Oh look he's got a date as well" Tig said making me more confused but then I realized why he didn't recognize me. It was really dark out here. I saw Mathews back tense up.

"Leave her out of this" he hissed before turning back to me. "Go home. I'll be ok" he said but by his turning it made my face visible to the other guys.

"What the hell?" a voice I knew very well said making me look up to see Tig standing there completely confused.

"Just leave her out of this" Matthew said giving me a slight push. Of course his hand landed on my thigh making Tig's eyes fill with fury. Oh no.

"Why don't you take your fucking papered boys hands off of her!" Tig said walking forward. Shit.

"Ezra go!" Matthew said before trying to hit Tig. Tig easily dodged it and threw one punch knocking Matthew on his ass. Fuck. I looked up at Tig and he was fuming he threw his hand out and I grabbed it walking over Matthews body who was clearly struggling to get back up.

"No!" he said trying me.

"Dick head this is my girl" Tig said pushing me into his side.

"What?" Matthew asked clearly confused.

"I told you I was with someone" I said.

"Do you know who this guy is!?" Matthew asked getting up holding his bleeding nose.

"Uh yeah. I've been with him for six months" I said

"Youve gotta be fucking kidding me Ezra." he said "A fucking biker? And hear I thought you would have at least attempted move up in life" he said. I stepped back like I had gotten slapped and didn't even bother trying to stop Tig as he jumped forward and started wailing on Matthew.


	20. Chapter 21

Jax pulled Tig off of Matthew and not even looking back he grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the clubhouse.

Shit shit shit. I was not ready for this. I knew we were going to have a fight and was not ready for it. I winced at his right grip on my arm. He's never held me this tight and it was starting to hurt. I knew it was going to end up bruising.

As we entered the building I spotted Gemma at the bar. She gave me a confused look but didn't say anything as Tig pretty much threw me in his room. He slammed the door and leaned against for a moment before turning back to me.

"Tell me did you screw him?" he asked not blinking.

"No! Why the hell would you think that?" I asked completely hurt about the lack of trust.

"Well you were out with him. He seemed pretty fucking attached to you. He's rich. I mean come on babe it's only logical" he said with fake enthusiasm.

"Fuck you! He's a old friend and we were catching up!" I snapped.

"Oh yeah wearing that!?" he yelled pointing towards my outfit. "Because that looks like something you'd wear on a date!"

"You know what fuck you! I don' to explain myself to you." I yelled.

"Well you have haven't you! And sense you've been broken in I'm sure you're just excited to find something new" he said.

At that hurt sliced through me. To imply that because I wasn't a virgin anymore meant that I wanted to sleep with someone else. To think so low of me. Anger and hurt flew threw me. My purse that was in my hand flew across the room and hit Tig in the face.

"Fuck off you filthy sewer rat! I didn't screw him but right now I'm really regretting ever screwing you!" I yelled my eyes starting to fill with tears. "I trust you when you go out on runs with the club when you're around women who would happily screw you but you can't trust me enough to have drinks with a old friend"

Tig just stared at me breathing hard. I took a deep breath and felt a single tear escape. I quickly whipped at it and turned away not wanting him to see me. I heard him sigh his hands on me. I turned around and slapped him across his face making him step back and while he was distracted I pushed past him running out the door.

As I ran through the clubhouse I hear him call my name but didn't stop. I ran right out the door and down the street. When I felt I was far enough away I sat beside a dumpster and started crying. My heart hurt. But not only that I was angry.

Angry had such little trust in me angry that Matthew had come back into my life, angry at his hurtful words. All around I was just pissed.

I sat there for a few minutes before I called Mia. I was lucky I always kept my phone in my back pocket and not in my purse because that was still at the clubhouse.

It didn't take long for her to find me. I was happy she was alone. As we drove home I told her what happened with Tig and Matthew. She just stayed quiet until we got into the house.

"Wanna get high?" she asked. I smiled at her my tears now dry.

"Yes" I said.

We spent the rest of the evening in a blissful euphoric high. We ignored the door banging that came around 2am and turned our phones off at midnight. We smoked more than we ever had as teenagers. The last thing I really remember was crying some more and deciding I needed a shower.

"Fucking hell"

I felt someone's hands around my shoulders. But everything was blurry.

I looked up and saw it was Tig. Though there was two of him.

"Babe" he said turning my head.

"I'm not your fucking babe" I mumbled trying to back off but failing.

"How much did they smoke?" he asked someone behind him. I didn' the answer and started to fall back asleep.

"Shit" he mumbled. "Ezra…." he started but I didn't hear the rest as my eyes closed again and sleep overtook me.

. . .

Fuck. What the hell happened last night?

I opened my eyes and found myself in my bed. I was covered and wearing basketball shorts and one of Tig's old shirts that I stole from him. But none of that mattered because I had the worse headache and my stomach was rolling. I leaned over the side and threw up what little my stomach held.

I got up and stumbled into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and quickly regretted it. I looked like shit and the bright light was hurting my head more.

I walked out and went to Mia's room. I found the door open and her passed out on the bed wearing the same clothes as last night.

"Mia" I said hitting her with a pillow.

She jumped awake before her eyes went big and she leaned over and threw up as well.

I sighed and sat down next to her to wait. As she came back up her eyes were squinted and she looked about as good as I felt.

"What happened last night?" she asked.

"Was hoping you could tell me" I said leaning back.

"Fuck bro I don't remember" she said leaning on me.

I took a deep breath and turned towards the door.

"Is something burning?" I asked getting up. Mia followed me as we walked down the stairs. We walked into the kitchen to find Jax and Tig at the stove both talking in hushed whispers as Tig tried to flip something.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mia asked making the boy's start and turn around.

"Tig's burning the pancakes" jax said

"Fuck off this was your idea" Tig said.

I just sighed and rubbed my head. Fuck it was to early for this. Once I voiced that the guys gave us odd looks then turned to look at the clock that read two pm. Fuck I was going to have to leave in a couple hours. Though I didn't feel like doing anything today.

"Why are you here?" I asked Tig sitting down at the table. I was still pissed at him and really didn' that he was burning that pancake.

"Came over at nine to talk and found you passed out in the damn shower." he said.

Shower? I don't remember taking a shower.

"I don't wanna talk Tig. Just go" I said leaning my head on my folded arms. I looked up and saw Mia walk back upstairs Jax following.

"We need to talk" Tig said.

"Fuck just leave! If you're here to break up then fine we're over. Just go." I said getting up. I was trying to act brave about it but truthfully, my heart was tearing and worse I could feel it. I could feel it slowly breaking.

"is that what you want?" Tig called. I stopped and looked at the ground. I didn't want that. But I was hurt and mad.

"If that's what you want then fine. But I'm not here to do that." Tig said as a pair of old black boots appeared in my line of vision. I always told him to take because they normally had oil on them. Of course he wouldn't listen.

I closed my eyes and felt him put his arms around me. I took a deep breath and smelt Tig. I smelt cigarettes, oil, leather, and something that was all him. But not I smelt home. A place I always felt safe. And I knew I couldn't let this stupid man go.

"You don't trust me" I whispered into his cutt. I felt him sigh.

"Not you I don't trust babe." he said I pulled back and have him a confused look. Tig took a deep breath and looked away. "My life's been shit. My wife left with my girls. She couldn't handle me. I didn't trust you would stay. I mean how could I?" he said giving a lifeless chuckle.

"I told you I'm stronger then I look" I said.

"Yeah. That's what they all say." he mumbled looking down at his feet. "See you with richy rich… it seemed right to me. You were with someone who's life wouldn't get you shot at. Wouldn't get you kidnapped. It wouldn't surprise me if you left me for him"

I grabbed his hands and lifted his face to look at me.

" Tig being with you may cause chaos but being with you also causes amazing joy. You make me happy. You're funny. You care so much. You have no idea how much I… how much I love you" I said whispering the last part. He squeezed his eyes shut as if hearing that hurt him. I was about to say more but he grabbed me and held me against him tightly.

"I love you" he mumbled against my hair. I smiled wrapped my arms around him.

"Doesn't mean I'm not still pissed" I said stepping back. Tig just laughed and nodded.

"How about makeup sex?" he said making me scoff and smack him on his chest.

My Tiggy can never stop thinking about getting in my pants.

. . .

 _Earlier that day._

 _Tig POV_

I banged on the door again frustrated that Ezra wasn't answering the door. It was nine in the morning they would be up by now and really they wouldn't have let me cause so much noise for how long I have been.

After another round of unsuccessful knocking and walked to the backyard. jax who had come with me followed me. I greeted Phantom as she ran up to us and opened the back sliding glass door.

Walking in I was surprised to see how much of a mess this place was in. Ezra and Mia were very anal about keeping the place clean because more often then not random club members would be with us when we came to visit so seeing it messy like this was the first warning flag.

Automatically my mind jumped to the possibility that they may have been taken because it looked like a fight had taken place. Clearly Jax thought the same and ran upstairs. I followed as well I heard the shower running. I saw Jax walk into Mias room and found her passed out on the floor. She was covered in black marks.

"What is that on her?" Juice asked. Jax touched it and brought it up to his nose.

"Resin" he said.

"Fuck man that's a lot." Juice said "She must have smoked some of what I gave her"

That's why Juice had come with us. A few days ago he had given Mia some weed to help her sleep because hersleeping pills weren't working anymore so he came by to see if she needed more. Apparently she did.

I walked to the bathroom but got no response.

"Babe" I called knocking again.

The hell?

I tried to open the door only to find it locked. Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me.

"Ezra!" I yelled banging this time. I heard a moan and something fall. "Fuck" I mumbled and took a step back before raising my leg. The door broke free and swung open to reveal Ezra laying inside the tub completely clothed water still on.

"Fucking hell" I said going forward and turning off the shower. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little but her head just rolled to the side.

I grabbed her face it looking for any wounds.

"Babe" I said making her eyes flutter open.

"I'm not your fucking babe" she said before trying to pull away. It was weak and all she managed was to move her head half an inch.

Fuck she was still it.

back to Juice who was standing at the doorway.

"How much did they smoke?" .

"I gave her a pound almost" he said looking at the empty bag in his hands. Fucking shit. They managed to smoke a pound between the two of them? Man she was going to be out the rest of the day.

"Shit." I said as Ezras eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Ezra wake up damn it" but no use she was already asleep again. I sighed and rubbed my face before getting up a towel. After wrapping her in it I picked her up and took her to her room. I undressed her and put warm clothes on her. I felt shame choke at me at the sight of the bruise on her arm that my hand fit perfectly over.

After she was dressed and warm under her blankets I walked downstairs to find Jax making a sandwich.

"How's Mia?" sitting down.

"Passed out. I just took off and put her on her bed" he said "Ezra?"

"Same." I said rubbing my face. I was exhausted. I was up most of the night nursing a bottle of Jack and then after I .I came over here to find my girl passed out in the fucking shower blown her mind.

What a great way to start the weekend.


	21. Chapter 22

I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Come on Clay don't put her in the middle of this" Tig said pacing the length of the chapel table.

"She's the best chance at finding out what the hell richy rich wants" Jax said

"Oh yeah would you let Mia go out and do this? If she could?" Tig asked back clearly getting agitated.

Jax sighed and looked away. We all knew he would throw more of a bitch fit then Tig was doing.

"Tig sit down you're making me anxious." Clay said lighting a cigar. "I know you don't like it but it's the best solution."

Tig just sighed and rubbed his face before sitting down.

"Ezra are you ok with this?" Jax asked me.

"If it'll help the club then yeah. I'm good" I said making Tig close his eyes.

"Good then it's settled" Clay said slamming the gavel ending the meeting.

I got up and walked towards Tig as everyone exited leaving us alone.

"Are you ok?" I asked. Tig just sighed and grabbed me putting his face in my stomach.

"I seriously don't want you involved in this" he said.

"I know baby but it'll help" I said rubbing his hair. He nodded before getting up suddenly.

"If you gonna do this I'm going to teach you how to properly handle your gun" he said grabbing my hand and leading me out of the clubhouse. As we got on his bike Mia and Jax walked out holding hands.

"Where you goin?" Mia asked walking up.

"Apparently gun practice" I said putting on my helmet.

"Ok be safe!" she called.

"You know babe it's not a bad idea if you learn how to shoot" Jax said

"Uh I know how to shoot" she said

"Yeah? Well maybe you should practice. Mind if we tag along?" Jax asked Tig.

"Nah." Tig said starting the bike.

We rode together for about fifteen minutes until we reached this old warehouse.

"Where are we?" I asked getting off the bike.

"Uh this is our storing place" jax said.

Two prospects walked out of the building but once they saw it was jax and Tig they waved and walked back inside.

"Some real chatty Kathy's huh" Mia said in reference to the prospects.

"They know not to leave their posts" Jax said before grabbing her hand and leading the way into the brush the surrounded the building.

. . .

"Shit fuck!" I yelled. I heard Tig laugh and turned and gave him a glare. I kept missing the target and was starting to get pissed.

"Shut up!" I snapped at him.

"I'm telling you straighten your arm and loosen your grip and you'll get it!" Mia called from where she was sitting with Jax. She had finished her shooting lesson along time ago and was now just cuddling with Jax.

"Fuck you!" I yelled making her laugh.

"Oh I want to" Jax said making Mia blush and smack his chest.

"Ok come on babe let's try this again" Tig said coming up to me.

After another hour and many bullets later I was finally deemed perfect by Tig. Though I didn't really understand what the point of all this was because Matthew didn't like guns. But still whenever I voiced this to Tig he blew it off and said it didn't matter.

. . .

As we got home I took my jacket off and laid on the couch. I had called Matthew and he agreed to meet up with me.

"Are you and Jax together now?" I asked Mia as she sat down.

She blushed and looked away turning on the t.v.

"Mia?" I said making her sigh.

"I don't know what we are to be honest. We act together yet we haven't made anything official. It's complicated I guess you can say" she said looking a little sad.

"Do you want to be back with him?" I asked

"Yeah. I love him. But I don't know… maybe he doesn't want me? You know what if he just feels sorry for me?" she said tears filling her eyes. I sighed and grabbed her hand.

"He still loves you bro. You know he wouldn't be here if he just felt sorry for you." I said. Mia nodded and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Maybe you should tell him. Tell him you love him. Chase him for once" I said making her laugh. When she didn't say anything else I turned Netflix on and we started watching Grey's Anatomy.

. . .

""So I wanted to apologize for what I said to you the last time we spoke" Matthew said.

We had agreed to dinner. We had just placed our orders and I didn't know what to do. Clay had told me he wanted me to try and get any useful information out of him. But I was so lost on how to start asking.

"Its ok." I said though I really wanted to throw my Sprite at his face and ruin his stupid suit. ""Why do you hate them so much?" I asked.

"Uh well they kind of have a bad reputation." he said

"So? Just because they do doesn't mean you should instantly judge them" I said a little mad.

"Do you know what they do?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I knew a lot of what the SONS did but wasn't about to give anything away.

"They kill people Ezra" he whispered.

That should scare me. The fact that it doesn't means I've changed. Which isn't that surprising.

"How could you know that?" I asked. I wasn't about to agree to it. The guys had warned me he could be trying to get information out of me as well.

"I have ears everywhere" was all he said before leaning back. "You should get away from them" he said. I sighed and shook my head. We were getting way off subject.

"Why are you here Matthew?" I asked.

"I told you in buying some land" he said.

"Right. But why here? I mean Charming is a small town this isn't the normal place for people to buy land unless their old and wanting to retire" I said.

"Maybe I am looking to settle down." he said giving me a small smile. Fuck he's really gonna work for this.

"Right" I said. I looked out the window and could see three bikes parked down the street. Clay had told me they were gonna have someone watching me but three people? Freaking Tig.

"How did you come to be here?" Matthew asked making me turn back to him.

"Got kicked out. Mia was moving here already so I came with her." I said

"She never liked me much. Mia."

"Um don't take it personally. She doesn't really like people in general."

"She seemed to like Jackson Teller a lot." he said. The fuck?

"How would you know about that?" I asked.

Matthew laughed and started picking at his napkin.

"Oh Ezra. You really have no idea do you?" he said making my skin go cold. The waitress came and put our food down though I didn't make any move to eat.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I've been keeping my eye on you both. Mainly you though." he said

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I still care about you. And you left Tucson so suddenly. It was pretty hard to track you down. And only to find you here. And sleeping with a biker of all people" he said giving a humorless laugh.

"Were in love not just screwing" I said between my teeth.

"Right. A biker can't love Ezra." he said making me mad.

"How the hell would you know?" I asked.

"Because all those men are killers. Killers can't love" he said.

I snorted shaking my head.

"You don't know what your talking about." I said "Since we're being honest here. Why don't you tell me why you're really here?"

"I'm here to make sure you get far away from those men." he said.

"Uh huh and what buying land helps how?"

"Bigger town, bigger police force, more chances of your boys getting arrested." he said

"Oh yeah? You own a lumber company. What are you going to do sell rights to build tree houses?"

"No. Once I strip the land I'll simply sell it off to housing company's." he said "And they will build and well you know"

"Your an idiot. I'm not gonna leave him" I said grabbing . I got what I came for so now i'm leaving this psycho ass.

"Oh well see Ezra." he said making a chill crawl up my spine. "By the way, tell Mia that Andrew says hello." I stopped and turned back looking at Matthew. Andrew was Mia's ex who went insane and tried to kill himself after Mia broke up with him. We hadn't heard from or of him in nearly five years.

I didn't stop to talk about how he knew Andrew instead I ran out of the dinner we were in.

As I stepped out I took a deep breath of cool air. It was getting chilly. Winter was coming.

I walked down the steps and down the street knowing Tig was there waiting for me. And really all I wanted was to be with him.

As I reached him I saw that it was not only him but Chibs and surprisingly Happy.

I smiled at the other two but went straight to Tig and just hugged him.

"Everything go ok?" he asked rubbing my back.

"Yeah. He's just a freak." I said into his chest.

"Ok. Well we should head back. Clays waiting" he said. I pulled away and took my helmet before getting on. As we rode past the dinner I saw Matthew watching us from his car.

. . .

"Good job Ezra." Clay said from where he sat at the head of the table. I had just given him everything Matthew had said though I withheld the news about Andrew and how he had been watching me.

""I'll see you outside doll" Tig said giving me a slight push towards the door. I knew what that meant. Time to go. I walked out and found Mia and Gemma at the bar.

""Hey" I said walking up.

"Hey baby. Good job today" Gemma said handing me a glass of Jack. "You deserve that."

I smiled and drank a big gulp before looking over at Mia.

"We might have a problem" I whispered to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I stayed quiet and looked over at Gemma not sure if I wanted her to know.

"You can tell me baby" she said making me nod.

"You can't tell the guys about this." I said

"Don't worry. I won't" she said making me nod.

"Matthew, he said for me to tell you Andrew said hi" I said making Mia go deathly pale. "Also he said he had been watching me"

"Whos Andrew?" Gemma asked.

"An ex. A crazy one who tried to kill himself when I broke up with him." Mia said putting her head in her hands. "Fuck. I thought he was still locked up"

"Locked up? He went to jail?" Gemma asked.

"No psych ward" I said. "He was deemed mentally insane."

"Shit." Mia said reaching over and grabbing my drink.

"Hey don't worry baby. You know Jax won't let anything happen to you" Gemma said.

"No Gemma he can't know. Andrew he's… he's insane! He'll kill Jax and I'm not putting him in danger again" Mia said a fire in her eyes that I hadn't seen in a long time.

" So what? You'll get killed? That'll destroy him." she said

"That won't happen" she said back making Gemma shake her head.

"And let me guess you don't want Tig knowing Matthew stalked you?" Gemma said turning towards me.

"No. This is something I need to do." making Gemma scoff and pour herself a drink.

"You ladies are going to kill me" she said.

None of us said anything until the guys came out. Jax asked Gemma to check on Wendy because she wasn't answering so she left.

"You ok?" he asked Mia touching her face. She was still slightly pale.

"Yeah. Just tired have a long shift ahead of me" she said

"Ok. Well I'll take you home. Let you rest up" he said.

"Ok baby" she said getting up.

"I think I'm gonna head out too" Tig who nodded and told me he'll take me as well since I didn't come with my car.

. . .

"What are you going to do about Andrew?" I asked Mia later that day.

"Fuck I don't know." she said.

I opened my mouth to say something but Mia's phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Jax calm down what happened?" she said making me nervous.

"What?!" she said making me jump a bit.

"Ok I'll be right there" she said hanging up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Wendy Jax's ex? Yeah stupid bitch OD. They had to deliver the baby early" she said grabbing her purse.

"But he's be 2 months premature!" I said shocked. Dumb bitch.

"Yeah I know. Come on. I need you to make sure I don't beat the bitch" she said making me jump off my seat.

Crazy thing is she's not kidding she'll probably beat the shit Wendy.


End file.
